Dark Harry
by jessyriddle
Summary: Y si Voldemort, en vez de matar a Harry, solo hubiera asesinado a sus padres y se hubiera llevado a Harry bajo su tutela. No slash. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Y si Voldemort, en vez de matar a Harry, solo hubiera asesinado a sus padres y se hubiera llevado a Harry bajo su tutela, para tenerlo siempre controlado y a su lado con tal de que nunca supusiera una amenaza para él.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Prólogo **

Severus Snape había aparecido frente a la mansión Riddle, se descubrió el antebrazo dejando ver la marca tenebrosa y la apoyó sobre el escudo de Salazar Slytherin, que el Señor Oscuro rescató de la casa de la familia Gaunt junto con el anillo familiar y el relicario del mismísimo Salazar; la serpiente en el escudo se movió, abriendo la reja y dejando pasar al mortifago.

Fue corriendo hacia las puertas de la mansión, entró y se dirigió hacia la sala de reuniones, tocó la puerta y ésta se abrió un poco dejando ver Nagini, la serpiente del Señor Tenebroso. Ésta lo miró y se dio la vuelta volviendo a entrar en la sala. "_Amo, Severus Snape esta esperando afuera, se ve muy ansioso__"_dijo el reptil a su amo.

—Severus pasa— dijo con su acostumbrada voz fría.

El aludido entró nervioso y, después de una reverencia, empezó a contarle lo que había escuchado momento antes.

_Hogsmeade, una hora antes_

Era una noche fría y lluviosa y Severus Snape se encontraba en Cabeza de Puerco tomándose una jarra de hidromiel. Llevaba varias horas ahí pero no tenia nada que hacer y no le apetecía regresar a su casa. Después de unos momentos apareció Albus Dumbledore, el enemigo de su Señor y el director de Hogwarts, éste ya estaba en edad avanzada y tenia el cabello y la barba plateada.

Se dirigió hacia una chica vestida con unos extraños chales y unas gafas que hacían ver sus ojos enormes.

—Hola ¿Sybill Trelawney?- preguntó Dumbledore.

—¡Si! ¿Usted es el director Dumbledore?— éste solo asintió

—Vamos a un lugar más apartado— dijo el viejo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras.

Snape rápidamente los siguió y vio como entraban en una habitación. Desde afuera podía escuchar su conversación.

—Así que Usted es la tataranieta de la famosa vidente, platíqueme sobre su don.

La chica empezó a contar muchos eventos que había predicho, pero no parecía más que una farsa. Después de un momento se oyó el director disculpándose con ella por no darle plaza en su escuela, cuando esta empezó a hablar con voz grave:

—El único con el poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca, nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes.

Snape no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar tenia que ir a avisar a su Señor lo más rápido posible.

_Mansión Riddle_

—¿QUE?— Lord Voldemort estaba furioso, tenia que encontrar a ése crío lo más pronto posible, no podía haber alguien capaz de derrotarlo.

"_¡__Tom tranquilízate! Vamos a encontrar al niño y lo mataremos__"_dijo Nagini.

"_Tienes razón preciosa, tendremos que pensar en un plan para atacar__"__. _


	2. Ataque a los Potter

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Ataque a los Potter**

Los Potter habían confiado en la persona equivocada, habían escogido a Peter Pettigrew como su Guardián para el encantamiento Fidelius (un encantamiento que volvía inubicable a la familia) por sugerencia de Sirius Black, que inicialmente iba a tener el honor de ser el guardián de los Potter. pero creyendo que seria muy obvio, decidió cambiar de idea y aconsejó que fuera su insignificante "amigo", que terrible error.

En cuanto le revelaron la ubicación fue a contarle a Lord Voldemort, el cual ya había averiguado que el hijo de esa familia, Harry Potter, era el niño de la profecía.

Antes de dirigirse a la casa mandó llamar a dos de sus mortifagos más leales.

—Lucius, Bellatrix, quiero que se encarguen de Sirius Black y de Peter Pettigrew, ¿entendido?— los mortifagos asintieron — No quiero errores, ahora ¡váyanse!

Tras eso el Señor Oscuro, seguido por su fiel Nagini apareció en el Valle de Godric, se dirigió a la casa y entró. En la sala se encontraba James Potter. Este lo miró sorprendido, ¿cómo había podido encontrarlo? Pero todo quedó claro unos segundos después. —¡Maldito traidor, Colagusano!

Una carcajada fría y diabólica llenó el aire mientras James enviaba hechizos al Lord que esquivaba con increíble destreza.

—¡Vamos Potter! ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer?

—Maldito bastardo— pero en ese momento oyó el "Avada Kedavra" y un rayo verde impactó en el pecho del patriarca Potter, y cayó hacia atrás con una expresión de terror en su rostro.

Mientras tanto en el piso superior Lily, que estaba acostando a su hijo, escuchó los gritos de su esposo. ¡Alguien había entrado! —¡Maldito traidor Colagusano!— escuchó desde las escaleras. Ahora entendía todo, el amigo de su esposo había revelado su ubicación a Lord Voldemort y éste se encontraba ahora en la casa tratando de matar a su familia. No podía ayudar a James, tenia que escapar; agarró a su pequeño Harry e intentó desaparecer pero nada sucedió. ¡Maldito Lord había puesto unas barreras anti-aparición! No había forma de escapar de ahí. Dejó a Harry en su cuna, agarró su varita y empezó a hacer extraños movimientos en el aire trazando símbolos que podrían protegerlos, como había aprendido en Hogwarts en clase de Runas Antiguas.

Escuchó el cuerpo de su esposo caer después del impacto del "Avada Kedavra" y unos pasos subir por las escaleras. No pudo evitar dejar caer unas lagrimas al saber que pasaría. Volteó hacia su hijo para decirle por ultima vez lo que sentía —Harry, mami te ama— para luego voltear y encontrarse cara a cara con su verdugo.

—Oh querida Lily, ¡apártate! ¡No seas igual de estúpida que Potter!

—¡No! ¡Tendrás que matarme primero!— gritó furiosa.

—¡Como quieras querida! ¡Avada Kedavra!

El rayo verde impactó sobre el pecho de la chica que cayó sin vida a lado de la cuna de su hijo.

En ese momento algo extraño pasó, un humo plateado salió de la varita del Señor Oscuro sin que ese hubiera conjurado ningún hechizo y se estampó en el pecho del pequeño que empezó a llorar. Nagini a su lado miró a su dueño y dijo "_Tom ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Es lo que creo?__"_Éste tenia una expresión de sorpresa ante lo que acababa de pasar y contestó "_Si Nagini creo que lo convertí en un horrocrux, le transferí un pedazo de mi alma, pero no sé como pasó yo no quise hacerlo__"_

"_Tal vez la sangresucia hizo algún conjuro de protección, alguna magia antigua en un intento de terminar contigo, pero ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? No puedes matarlo ¡tiene tu alma!__"_

"_No sé Nagini déjame pensar__"_después de su conversación el Lord trataba de encontrar alguna manera de poder recuperar su alma antes de matar al mocoso, cuando escuchó los gritos de una mujer provenir desde el jardín — ¡Lo maté! ¡lo maté!

"_Nagini quédate con el niño, ahora regreso__"_ dijo bajando las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasó Bellatrix?—preguntó su Señor.

—Oh mi Lord— dijo haciendo una reverencia— ¡el plan fue exitoso! Encontré a Black y ¡lo maté!

—Excelente Bella ¿Sabes algo de Lucius?— pero en ese momento el patriarca Malfoy apareció.

—Señor ya no tendrá que preocuparse por Pettigrew ¿Cómo le fue con los Potter?

—¡Síganme!— contestó algo molesto.

Entraron a la casa y los mortifagos vieron el cuerpo de James en el suelo "todo salió perfecto" pensaron ambos cuando, acercándose al cuarto del pequeño Harry, vieron el cuerpo de la otra integrante Potter.

Pero el Señor Tenebroso se paró en la puerta, observando lo que estaba pasando adentro. "_Niño por favor ya deja de llorar__"_ decía Nagini. "_Duele__"_ contestó el niño.

El Lord miró asombrado la escena, escuchar que el niño podía hablar parsel era increíble. Sus seguidores no entendieron muy bien lo que pasaba, pero todas sus dudas se disiparon momentos después.

"¿_Puedes entenderme niño?__"_preguntó el Señor Tenebroso. Lucius y Bella solo escucharon unos siseos y silbidos, pensando que estaba hablando con la serpiente, pero no estaban preparados a escuchar el niño de unos 2 años contestándole en el mismo idioma.

"_Si, mira ¡duele!__"_ dijo el niño indicando su pecho. El adulto volteó hacia sus secuaces — Bella ¡quítale la playera al niño!


	3. Cambio de planes

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

**Cambio de planes**

Bellatrix se acercó a Harry y le quitó la playera al niño sin entender que era lo que su Señor pretendía, ¿por qué no había matado al hijo de los Potter? ¿No había venido a eso?

Cuando terminó de desvestirlo, vio porque el niño había estado llorando, en su pecho, justo a la altura del corazón , había una marca. Parecía que lo habían marcado con hierro al rojo vivo, se acercó para ver que era la imagen, pero el Lord la apartó bruscamente y se acercó.

Pudo ver que la extraña marca eran dos serpientes entrelazadas que terminaban viéndose cara a cara.

"_Muy interesante Tom, creo que hiciste algo mas que convertirlo en horrocrux__"_siseó Nagini.

"¿_A que te refieres?__"_ contestó algo molesto porque no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho.

"¿_Acaso no notaste ningún cambio desde que llegamos?__"_

"_¡Claro que si Nagi!__"_exclamó enojado "_su aura mágica aumentó considerablemente después de ¡eso!__"_indicando con el dedo la marca.

"_Exacto Tom, lo convertiste en tu heredero, ¡en el heredero de Salazar Slytherin!__"_

La mente del Señor Oscuro trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de decir su querida serpiente, aunque claro, ya lo había pensado, pero no quería creerlo; ¿cómo era posible que había ido a la casa para matarlo y lo había convertido en heredero? ¡Él ni siquiera había querido!

Pero ahora no podía hacer otra cosa que llevárselo, cuando alguien convertía a otra persona en su heredero a través de la magia, el tutor se volvía incapaz de herir voluntariamente a su protegido por lo que ya no podría matarlo, además no iba a permitir que la Orden del Fénix criara a su heredero para que lo derrotara. Un momento, ¡la Orden! No tardarían en llegar y no quería que vieran al niño.

—Bella llévalo a la mansión Riddle— dijo indicando a Harry.

—Lucius consíguele cosas de mocosos y llévaselas a Bellatrix.

Se escuchó un "Crack"y los dos mortifagos desaparecieron.

Desde la calle el Señor Oscuro apuntó hacia la casa —¡Fiendfyre!— lanzando fuego demoniaco que rápidamente envolvió todo el lugar. Luego levantó la varita hacia el cielo y gritó —¡Morsmordre!

Y se formó la temida Marca Tenebrosa sobre el hogar de los Potter; se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Apareció en su estudio, pues solo él podía aparecerse en la mansión sin pasar por el escudo de la entrada.

Empezó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo y encontró a Bellatrix cargando al niño y esperando instrucciones; la acompañó hasta una recamara bastante amplia con baño y llamó a Fiky, una elfina domestica, ordenándole que le diera un baño al niño y, en cuanto llegara Malfoy con las cosas que le había pedido, le preparara el cuarto.

Regresó a su estudio junto con Nagini, dejando a Lucius y Bella supervisando el trabajo de los elfos domésticos.

Tenia que pensar, ¿cómo el Señor Oscuro podía tener un heredero? Jamás hubiera pensado eso, si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso iba a pasar, seguramente se encontraría en San Mungo con el cerebro derretido por tantos Crucio. ¡Y no se hable de criarlo! ¡Él no tenia madera de padre! Pero ser Lord Voldemort tenia sus ventajas, estaba rodeado de secuaces y tenia muchos elfos domésticos "si , ellos se encargarán del crío y listo" pensó.


	4. Adaptación

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Adaptación **

Al día siguiente, Lucius y Bellatrix fueron convocados ante el Señor Oscuro. Estaba de buen humor por lo visto, dado que se estaba carcajeando con un ejemplar del Profeta en la mano. Les aventó el periódico para que vieran la noticia principal.

"Terror en el Valle de Godric"

Ayer por la noche la familia Potter, formada por James Potter, Lily Potter de soltera Evans y el pequeño Harry Potter fueron brutalmente asesinados por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. La casa fue incendiada y desafortunadamente no se pudieron recuperar los cuerpos que quedaron hechos cenizas…

—Bueno, creo que está de más decir que no deben revelar la identidad del chico a nadie, ni siquiera a los otros mortifagos; por el momento solo ustedes saben que tengo un heredero—comentó el Lord.

Los dos asintieron rápidamente y se fueron. Decidió ir a ver al niño y se encontró a Nagini cuidando de él; estaba enrollada alrededor del pequeño y éste la abrazaba acariciándola.

"_Tom, que bueno que llegas, el niño ha estado preguntando por sus padres__"_

"_¿Qué le has dicho?__"_ contestó el Lord pero a responderle fue Harry "_¿Dónde está mi mami?__"_un silencio se extendió, y el niño intentó preguntar otra vez. "_ ¿Tu eres mi papá?__"_

"_Mm… em__"_Oh Merlín ¿desde cuando Voldemort titubeaba? ¡Era solo un niño de 2 años! "_Si soy tu nuevo padre, pero no me llames así" _Nagini le mostró los colmillos a su dueño, advirtiéndole, el hombre rodó los ojos y se corrigió "_cuando estamos solos puedes llamarme como quieras, pero cuando estemos con otras personas me llamaras señor ¿ok?__"_

"_Si padre__"_contestó el chico. " eso se sintió raro" pensó el Lord y esbozó una pequeña mueca, que podría haber pasado por una sonrisa.

El resto de la semana pasó rápidamente, el niño era muy inteligente para su edad, le encantaba estar con Nagini y le fascinaba jugar con unos dragones de juguete que le había regalado su tía Bella.

En las noches, su padre iba a leerle algún cuento o le contaba algún relato de lo que había hecho durante el día (principalmente torturar a los ineptos de sus mortifagos).

Así pasaron los días, el niño no salía de su recamara, pues no hacia falta, Fiky la elfina le traía las comidas, Nagini lo visitaba a menudo y tenían largas conversaciones mientras el pequeño jugaba con la colección de magos y animales mágicos que le había regalado Lucius.

"_Mira Nagi, esa eres tu__"_dijo indicando una serpiente de peluche "_ese es papá__"_agarró un mago de juguete vestido de negro "_y ese soy yo__"_comentó agarrando otro mago "_ y este dragón me quiere lastimar pero tu y papá me salvan, mira__"_y empezó la batalla de los juguetes donde el dragón terminó muy mal a manos de "Nagini" y el "Señor Oscuro".

Harry en verdad le había agarrado cariño a su nueva familia, aunque no se atrevía a decirle a su padre, pues era muy frío con él, mientras que con la serpiente era otra cosa, ella sabia cuanto la quería y, a su manera, le ofrecía cariño.

Con la misma rutina pasaron días, semanas y meses, el pequeño ya había cumplido 3 años, aunque no hubo ninguna fiesta recibió regalos de su tía Bella, de Lucius y de su padre, aunque sospechaba que Nagini tenia algo que ver con eso.

Una noche se oyó un estruendo venir de la habitación de Harry. ¡BAM!

Se escuchó como todo se rompía, muebles, juguete, todo. El Señor Tenebroso se apareció en el cuarto del pequeño pensando encontrarse con un escuadrón de Aurores o la Orden, para llevarse a su hijo, pero solo estaba él, en la cama, abrazando sus rodillas y llorando. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué pasó?— preguntó el adulto.

— Lo siento padre, no quería despertarte, solo tuve una pesadilla —contestó el niño sollozando.

—¿Qué soñaste?

—Unos magos venían por mi, para llevarme lejos, me decían cosas feas sobre ti, padre, pero no quería irme y empecé a luchar para que me soltaran, pero me detenían las muñecas muy fuerte y me lastimaban, luego escuché un ruido muy fuerte, desperté y vi todo eso— indicando la habitación destrozada— pensé que habían llegado por mi— dijo entre lagrimas.

Después de escuchar todo, el Lord entendió que, lo que había causado tal desastre, había sido la magia accidental de su heredero,"muy impresionante haber causado eso soñando" pensó.

—Tranquilo Harry, solo fue un sueño, nadie te va a apartar de mi y todo eso lo hiciste tu, fue magia accidental, pero mira ¡Reparo!— y todo quedó como antes bajo la mirada asombrada del niño.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en los capítulos anteriores (y que no les había agradecido D:)

Gracias a _**Lucy Dei, ana, ale, Zelda Black7, dark dragon Hades **_y _**DanDY-21**_

Besos :D


	5. Descubriendo sus poderes

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Descubriendo sus poderes**

Después de aquel asombroso despliegue de magia accidental, estaba seguro que su hijo tenia mucho poder, por lo que forzó al niño para que mostrara su magia. Lo sacaba al jardín de la mansión y trasfiguraba rocas, arbustos y árboles en magos desconocidos para que el niño, asustado recordando su sueño, luchara y destruyera a los sujetos, forzándolo a practicar para que pudiera defenderse en caso de ser necesario.

Intentó tantas veces que podía manejar su magia con tan solo 4 años. Ahora se necesitaba empezar con hechizos sencillos que podía realizar con su magia, sin necesidad de una varita. Empezaron con el hechizo Alohomora, Harry fue encerrado en una de las mazmorras de la mansión y tras varios intentos logró abrir la puerta; pero eso no era suficiente para el Lord y volvió a encerrarlo muchas veces más, hasta que, en cuanto cerrara la puerta esta volvía a abrirse al instante.

Practicaron varios hechizos más durante meses, con la misma técnica, hasta que Harry pudo aprendérselos a la perfección.

Llegó el día de su quinto cumpleaños y como siempre, no hubo fiesta. Lucius le regaló una varita de juguete que lanzaba chispas de colores imitando maldiciones cuando apuntaba a los juguetes, tía Bella le regaló una escoba para niños, (había notado que a su sobrino Draco le encantaba, por lo que pensó sería un buen regalo, además de un entrenamiento para sus reflejos) y su padre, obligado por Nagini, le obsequió un libro de hechizos básicos.

Esa misma noche, después de haberse bañado y puesto la pijama, se sentó en la cama recargando la espalda contra la almohada, a un lado de su padre y empezó a leer.

— En este libro aprenderás los hechizos básicos que cualquier niño mago o bruja debe saber en su primer año en una escuela de magia y hechicería— empezó a leer el niño acercándose mucho al libro y entornando los ojos.

El Lord no pasó por alto este comportamiento y le preguntó — Harry ¿no puedes ver bien?

El pequeño avergonzado confesó — Veo un poco borroso padre.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?— cuestionó el mayor.

—No quería molestarte y tenia miedo a que me rechazaras— dijo el niño sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza.

El Señor Oscuro suspiró —Ven aquí hijo— el aludido se acercó temeroso — cierra los ojos— una vez que el niño lo hiciera, continuó—"Optimus Oculus" — dijo apuntando la varita justo al centro de los ojos. —Abre los ojos y dime si ves mejor— despacio fue abriendo los ojos y volteó a ver toda la habitación.

—¡Increíble! ¡gracias papá!— y se lanzó para abrazar a su padre, éste sorprendido le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Ya tranquilo, la próxima vez que tengas un problema dímelo para que pueda ayudarte, ahora acuéstate, ya es hora de dormir—el adulto se levantó de la cama.

—Buenas noches padre, ¡te quiero!— dijo Harry mientras se cubría con las cobijas.

—Buenas noches Harry— y el Lord salió de la recamara un poco sorprendido por lo que su heredero acababa de decir, sobre todo porque al escuchar esas palabras sintió una extraña sensación de calor en el pecho, aunque jamás lo reconocería.

Las semanas siguientes, Harry no se despegaba del libro que le regaló su padre y con el tiempo se aprendió todos los hechizos que venían, pero no podía ponerlos en practica sin una varita, por lo que pasó semanas y meses rogándole a su padre que le comprase una, aunque al parecer el adulto no iba a ceder pronto.

También había empezado a volar en su escoba, gracias a las clases de vuelo que Lucius le estaba dando. Lo más sorprendente era el hecho de que, al parecer, tenia un talento natural para volar ya que al primer intento pudo elevarse y dar vueltas en círculos por el jardín de la mansión con increíble destreza.

Y entre juegos, vuelos y libros llegó su sexto cumpleaños.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a _** Zelda Black7, **_ _**DanDY-21, **__**dark dragon Hades **_y _**ale.**_:D


	6. ¿Papá? ¿Qué le pasó a mis padres?

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Papá? ¿Qué le pasó a mis padres?**

Era el día de su sexto cumpleaños y su tía Bellatrix llegó a la habitación de Harry para despertarlo y sorprenderlo con el desayuno.

—¡Buenos días campeón! ¡Muchas felicidades! Mira ¡te traje el desayuno!— gritó la mujer.

—Gracias tía— le contestó el pequeño abrazándola.

—¡Abre tu regalo!—el pequeño cogió el paquete y empezó a desenvolverlo para encontrarse con un marco, que contenía una foto mágica de él con su padre leyendo bajo un árbol. Esa foto la había tomado Bella a escondidas, porque a su Señor no le gustaba ser retratado y menos aún, cuando se veía tan...humano. De hecho se podía ver el niño preguntando algo a su padre y ese esbozaba una sonrisa, aunque parecía una extraña mueca.

—¡Gracias! ¡Me encanta!— gritó Harry. Sabia que le iba a gustar tener una foto con el Lord, sobre todo después de que le contara que le había dicho a su padre que le quería. Había quedado un poco triste, porque éste no la había contestado nada, pero su tía le había comentado que él no demostraba sus sentimientos y que aunque no le dijera nada, eso no significaba que para él no era importante y también le quería.

Harry terminó su desayuno y luego se vistió para ir donde estaba su padre, como siempre en su estudio, en cuanto entró Nagini se acercó "_Harry feliz cumpleaños! Ya eres todo un hombrecito__"__-_

"_Gracias Nagi__"_siseó el niño.

—Feliz día hijo— dijo el mayor extendiendo su brazo para entregarle su regalo.

El paquete era estrecho y alargado, el niño le arrancó el papel de envolver rápidamente y cuando abrió la caja quedó sorprendido, abrió la boca sin poder decir palabra.

Su padre preocupado por la falta de reacción preguntó —¿Te gustó Harry? Es provisoria pero servirá por el momento.

El pequeño solo asintió dando saltitos por todo el estudio con su nueva varita en mano.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias— seguía repitiendo — Miren eso "Evanesco"— dijo apuntando al papel que había arrojado al piso y este desapareció.

—Muy bien hijo— dijo el Lord orgulloso — ahora tendrás con que practicar tus hechizos.

—¿Lucius no va a venir?— preguntó de repente su hijo, extrañado ante la ausencia del rubio, pues nunca se perdía su cumpleaños.

—No peque, está en Francia con su esposa y su hijo— respondió Bella.

—Ah, ¿padre? ¿Por qué yo no tengo mamá?— esto tomó por sorpresa a todos los presentes que no sabían muy bien que decir.

— Porque eres..mm..adoptado, yo no soy tu verdadero padre— contestó el hombre.

—Ah ok, ¿Qué le pasó a mis padres?— preguntó inocentemente.

Bellatrix miró a su Señor diciéndole a través de la mirada que no le contara la verdad, que le mintiera.

—Ven hijo, te contare— Harry se acercó a su padre prestando atención a cada palabra.— Hace muchos años había una guerra, todavía está pero ya no es tan activa, había dos bandos, uno era el mío, el Señor Oscuro y sus mortifagos y en el otro bando estaba Dumbledore, él y su Orden del Fénix; en la orden estaban tus padres, James y Lily Potter, ellos querían acabar conmigo, así que no tuve más remedio que acabar con ellos primero, antes que vinieran por mi. Fui a su casa y los maté, luego te encontré y te llevé a vivir conmigo, convirtiéndote en mi heredero e hijo, y vas a ser un mago poderoso y me ayudaras en la próxima batalla.

Bellatrix casi se desmayó por la confesión "¡como le dice a un niño de 6 años que mató a sus padres!" pensó y Nagini se hubiera golpeado la cabeza con su mano de tan solo tener una.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a Zelda Black7,Luna White 29, dark dragon Hades, ale y Antu (espero haber contestado tu pregunta con el capitulo, pero espera el próximo cap para ver que pasará :D)


	7. Reacciones Inesperadas

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Reacciones inesperadas**

El niño estaba sorprendido por lo relatado por su padre y se quedó varios minutos en silencio hasta que Bellatrix preguntó.

—Cariño ¿estás bien?— eso pareció sacarlo de sus pensamientos y se abalanzó sobre el Lord abrazándolo fuertemente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Padre! Siempre voy a estar de tu lado y no quiero que nadie nos separe, cuando sea grande voy a luchar contra tus enemigos— gritó Harry.

—Gracias hijo, sabía que entenderías— contestó el adulto.

—Te quiero padre— susurró.

"_también te.. aprecio__"_ contestó Tom en parsel para que solo ellos y Nagini pudieran entenderlo.

Harry no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, era la primera vez que su padre lo decía en voz alta, o mejor dicho, aceptaba y admitía que se había encariñado con él.

Las siguientes semanas, Harry casi no salía de su habitación, había aprendido todos los hechizos de su libro a la perfección y se sentía muy orgulloso cuando se los mostraba a su padre.

También había empezado a leer algunos tomos que le regaló Malfoy cuando volvió de sus vacaciones, eran libros de primer año en Durmstrang enfocados en magia oscura, aunque esos era más complicados de realizar para un niño de seis años, él no se daba por vencido.

Además había empezado a tomar el gusto por las pociones y había convencido a su padre para que pudiera trasformar una parte de las mazmorras en un laboratorio, el mayor se lo había equipado con muchos ingredientes de todos tipos, legales y no tanto, calderos, tubos de ensayo para guardar sus pociones y un set de cuchillos.

Ya había aprendido a preparar algunas pociones como la poción para dormir sin sueños, que después de tener pesadillas funcionaba muy bien para recuperar el sueño perdido sin molestar a su padre para que se quedase vigilándolo; y también había realizado la poción vigorizante para poder recuperar energía después de haber intentado algún hechizo oscuro, pues ese tipo de magia gastaba mucha energía y terminaba agotado.

Un día estaba en el jardín de la mansión, practicando la maldición Imperio sobre una ardilla que había encontrado en un árbol. Esa era su maldición favorita porque podía hacerles hacer cosas graciosas a los animalitos.

En ese momento la pobre criatura estaba bailando en unas ramas a punto de caerse. O mejor dicho, cayendo.

El niño la vio en el piso — tonta ardilla— decía entre risas.

—Creo que es suficiente por hoy— dijo Lucius, que estaba enseñándole a Harry.

—Lucius, mi padre me dijo que tienes un hijo— comentó el pequeño.

—Es cierto, Draco tiene tu edad— los ojos del niño brillaron ante esa respuesta y con emoción es su voz dijo. —¿Crees que podrías traerlo? ¡Quiero conocerlo!

—Em… No sé, debería preguntarle a mi Señor— dijo el mortifago temblando un poco ante la idea de pedirle al Lord poder traer a su hijo, seguro le enviaría una cruciatus.

—¡Vamos!— dijo Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos y jalándolo del brazo entró corriendo a la mansión, hasta quedar frente al estudio de su padre.

Tocó y esperó a que éste le dijera que podía pasar. —¿Cómo te fue hoy hijo?— preguntó interesado.

—Bien padre, ya manejo a la perfección la maldición Imperio; la próxima clase quiero aprender la cruciatus— contestó sonriendo.

En los ojos del Lord podía verse reflejado su orgullo. El niño continuó —Padre quería pedirte si es posible que Draco, el hijo de Lucius, venga aquí, quiero conocerlo y jugar con él, ¿si podrá venir?

Tras pensarlo un momento contestó —Claro hijo, si Lucius está de acuerdo— entendiendo que no tenia opción, el aludido asintió rápidamente y tras haber acordado cuando traería a su hijo, se fue directamente a la mansión Malfoy; tenia que decirle a Draco que por ningún motivo ofendiera al hijo del Lord y darle alguna clase extra de modales, sólo por si acaso.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a Luna White 29, Alba marina, dark dragon Hades, DanDY-21, Lyra Alheli Black, pax399, Antu y Zelda Black7.


	8. Nuevo amigo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Nuevo Amigo**

El tan ansiado día llegó y Harry estaba muy entusiasmado por poder conocer a un niño.

Estuvo toda la mañana en el despacho de su padre, saltando alrededor de él.

—¡Harry para ya por favor!— gritó el Lord.

—Padre ¡hoy conoceré a Draco! ¡Estoy tan feliz!— y dejó de saltar para abrazar a su padre.

Se escuchó un "pop" y Fiky la elfina estaba parada en medio del estudio avisando que el Señor Malfoy y su hijo se encontraban en la sala de estar. El Señor Oscuro había habilitado la chimenea de la sala solo para ese día para que el pequeño Malfoy pudiera entrar a la mansión.

Harry bajó rápidamente y, después de saludar a Lucius y presentarse a Draco, lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación corriendo.

Una vez dentro, le dijo que se acomodara en el piso mientras sacaba algunos juguetes, entre los cuales estaban sus preciadas miniaturas de magos y criaturas mágicas y empezaron sus juegos mientras platicaban.

—Hey Draco vamos a construir el castillo y luego lo vamos a proteger ¿vale? Escoge cual mago quieres ser.

El otro niño asintió. pero se sentía cohibido debido al sermón que le había dado su padre y no quería cometer ningún error, pero mientras jugaban fue entrando en confianza y se comportó como con cualquier otro niño.

Terminaron de jugar y Harry llamó a la elfina domestica para que les trajera jugo de calabaza y galletas; comiendo y bebiendo empezaron a conocerse.

—¿Conoces otros niños Draco?— preguntó el moreno.

—Si, algunos, son hijos de unos amigos de mis padres, se llaman Blaise y Theo, son muy simpáticos, algún día te los presento.— comentó el rubio.

—Claro ¡me encantaría!

—Y ¿Qué haces tu aquí?— preguntó con interés Draco.

—Bueno, juego con mis juguetes, me gusta platicar con Nagi— viendo la cara de confusión de su nuevo amigo, aclaró— ah ella es la serpiente de mi padre, también me gusta leer, jugar Quidditch, practicar hechizos y hacer pociones y ¿tu?

—Wow, bueno a mi también me gusta el Quidditch, un amigo de mi padre es maestro de pociones así que me ha enseñado algunas cosas y me gustan mucho, a veces me visitan mis amigos para jugar y me gusta ir al callejón Diagón o Hogsmeade con mi madre, ya sabes, de compras.— terminó el rubio.

—Oh ¡eso es genial! Yo nunca he ido a esos lugares ¿Un día vamos juntos?— preguntó Harry ilusionado.

—¡Claro! Pero ¿Por qué nunca has ido?

—Bueno, mi padre no me deja salir de la mansión, dice que no es seguro y él no puede venir conmigo.—dijo el moreno agachando la mirada para que Draco no notara que estaba triste.

—No te preocupes Harry, un día vamos con mi madre, ella podrá protegerte— intentó animarle.

—Ok ahora solo falta convencer a padre— gritó Harry y los dos niños empezaron a reírse.

—Draco, vamos al jardín— dijo cambiando de tema, el niño asintió y lo siguió.

Llegaron a los jardines y Harry se acercó a la zona boscosa para enseñarle a su amigo los últimos hechizos que había aprendido, sacó su varita y pronunció —Accio ardilla— y el animal llegó volando hasta la mano extendida del pequeño, agarrándolo.

—Mira Draco, "Imperio"— y la ardilla se quedo quieta, para luego empezar a brincar, hacer volteretas, rodar sobre el pasto y muchas más cosas graciosas.

El rubio vio asombrado todo y le preguntó —¿Qué hechizo es ese?

Harry contestó— La maldición Imperio, hace que puedas controlar a los demás y le puedes pedir cualquier cosa que quieres que haga; ¿qué quieres que le pida a la ardilla?

—Déjame ver.. ¡Ah si! Dile que se golpee la cabeza contra el árbol.

La ardilla empezó a correr en dirección del tronco y pegarse una y otra vez hasta quedar inconciente.

Los dos niños empezaron a carcajearse, sin notar que dos adultos se habían acercado.

—¿Qué hacen ustedes dos?— preguntó el Lord.

—¡Padre! Estaba practicando la imperius con una ardilla, él no conocía esa maldición y quise enseñarle lo divertida que es.—dijo Harry viendo a su padre con cara de no haber roto ni un plato, por temor a que lo regañara.

—Ya veo — dijo viendo con orgullo a su hijo— pero te divertirás mas cuando aprendas la cruciatus.— comentó esbozando una sonrisa sádica.

Viendo ese intercambio del Lord con Harry, Lucius solo rogaba que el menor no practicara esas maldiciones con su hijo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a dark dragon Hades, Luna White 29, Antu, Zelda Black7, Lucy Dei y ana.


	9. Empezando las lecciones

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Empezando las lecciones**

Habían pasado dos años desde que Harry y Draco se habían conocido, y desde entonces eran inseparables. El primero a veces se quedaba en la Mansión Malfoy, y junto a Narcissa iban de compras por el callejón Diagón, para surtirse de golosinas, escobas, capas, en fin de todo. Y el rubio a veces se quedaba en la Mansión Riddle, ahí practicaban hechizos sencillos, y no tanto, se batían en duelos, o planeaban una broma para algún mortifago.

Ese día se encontraban en la habitación de Harry, practicando algunos movimientos de artes marciales que habían encontrado en un libro llamado "Técnicas de combates alrededor del mundo", donde explicaban las diferencias entre culturas, mágicas y muggles, en cuanto a defenderse o atacar.

A los dos amigos les había parecido interesante y habían optado por comprarlo, y después de leer los primeros capítulos, pensaron que podría ser algo útil de aprender.

Había pasado una semana desde el octavo cumpleaños del heredero del Lord, y ése ultimo había citado a Harry a su estudio.

— Hijo, pasa y siéntate.— el pequeño tomó asiento frente al escritorio de su padre — Ya tienes 8 años, y creo que es tiempo de que estudies y practiques hechizos más avanzados. Sé que conoces todos los hechizos básicos y sencillos, por eso mismo quiero que subas tu nivel; sabes que estamos en guerra y quiero que seas mi soldado, mi guerrero, el mejor de todos. No quiero que te lastimes, así que tendrás que entrenar muy duro. Vas a practicar toda la semana, mañana y tarde, y solo podrás ver a Draco los fines de semanas. Ni intentes protestar.— comentó el señor tenebroso, al ver como Harry iba a abrir la boca. — Como te quejes, le prohíbo la entrada para siempre.

El niño asintió, un poco triste por no poder ver a su amigo todos los días como hasta ahora, pero quería hacer sentir orgulloso a su padre, por lo que decidió que se esforzaría mucho y diera lo mejor de si.

En la noche le explicó todo al rubio, diciéndole que se verían el sábado, en la mañana, para recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

A la mañana siguiente empezaron las clases. Su maestro iba a ser Lucius, y por lo pronto, tenia ordenes de enseñarle los hechizos que debería ver en Hogwarts. Puesto que el niño podía realizar los hechizos de primero y segundo curso a la perfección, empezarían con los de tercero.

Las clases eran muy amenas, el pequeño leía los libros antes de dormir y en el día se le hacia extremadamente fácil lograr los hechizos. En el arco de cuatro meses se había aprendido todos los encantamientos que se veían en los siete años en la escuela mágica.

El Señor Oscuro no podía estar más orgulloso de su hijo, y por extraño que pareciera, se lo hacia saber constantemente (en Parsel, para que nadie pudiera entender.); había aprendido que ser "cariñoso" con el niño, hacia que éste se sintiera motivado, y por ende, aprendía más rápido.

Un día, se encontraban los dos solos en las mazmorras, en el aula de entrenamiento, el Lord quería ver el progreso de su hijo y darle algún consejo.

Empezaron un duelo, comenzando con hechizos sencillos que iban aumentando de intensidad con el tiempo. El adulto se sorprendió de ver a su pequeño esquivando los hechizos con tanta facilidad que pareciera que todo iba a cámara lenta.

—Excelente Harry, ahora quiero que convoques un escudo y quiero ver que tan fuerte es.

Harry sonrió, sabia que podía lograr un escudo completamente sólido, que no dejaría pasar ningún hechizo. Tras murmurar "Escudo",un extraño brillo dorado lo envolvió, formando una especie de cúpula a su alrededor. El Lord empezó a lanzar hechizos débiles, y viendo como esos eran absorbidos por el escudo, los encantamientos aumentaron su complejidad y peligrosidad, pero el escudo parecía intacto.

Probó un ultimo hechizo. — Crucio— gritó, pero el niño siguió de pie riéndose, satisfecho de haber parado todos los ataques de su padre.

—Excelente hijo, sigue entrenando duro y aprende hechizos no verbales, te será ventajoso en el campo de batalla.

Harry asintió, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a dark dragon Hades, Luna White 29, Zelda Black7 y Lucy Dei.


	10. Misión: robar la piedra

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**Misión: robar la piedra**

Un niño de 8 años estaba en una tienda del callejón Diagón siguiendo de cerca una señora de edad avanzada, sin que ésta se percatara, mientras fingía interesarse en los objetos en la vitrina.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido ensordecedor y el callejón se llenó de personas con capas negras y mascaras plateadas, que lanzaban hechizos hacia todos lados.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mami! ¿Dónde estás?— gritó el pequeño llorando.

La señora lo sujetó por los hombres — Cariño, no puedes salir a buscar a tu madre, tenemos que irnos de aquí ¡Son mortifagos! Más tarde te ayudo a encontrar a tus padres. ¡Vamos!

Y así la señora se desapareció junto al niño, para aterrizar en un campo que parecía abandonado.

—Ven pequeño, estamos en Survey. Aquí vivo, vamos a hablar por flu con tu madre ¿vale?

Después de compartirle la dirección, la casa, protegida bajo Fidelio, apareció frente a sus ojos.

—Disculpe señora, ¿puedo pasar al baño? — Ella asintió y el niño se dirigió al pequeño cuarto.

Sacó su varita del bolsillo y apuntó a la cicatriz en su pecho; tras decir algo en parsel, se activó la conexión mental con su padre.

—Ya estoy adentro. Voy por la piedra. Lleguen en 20 minutos.— le pasó la dirección para que los mortifagos pudieran pasar el encantamiento Fidelio.

Aún encerrado en el baño, lanzó algunos encantamientos para debilitar las protecciones de la casa, y sintió como se concentraban la magia bajo sus pies. ¡La piedra estaba en el sótano!

Salió sin hacer ningún ruido y bajó las escaleras hasta quedar frente a una puerta. Después de probar varios hechizos, se abrió y entró. En el centro de la habitación encontró la piedra, apoyada sobre un cojín.

Eso era demasiado fácil; tras comprobar que no hubiera ningún hechizo o maldición sobre ella, la tomó y volvió a subir.

Iba llegando al pequeño salón, la señora acercándose al niño, cuando se oyó el grito de un hombre.

—¡Cielo, coge la piedra y vete! Nos han descubierto.

La mujer corrió hacia el pequeño. —Tenemos que irnos, tengo que coger algo del sótano y nos vamos ¿ok?— preguntó tratando de mantenerse calmada para no asustar al niño.

—Por supuesto señora, pero me temo que tengo lo que está buscando. — dicho eso sacó la piedra de su bolsillo, enseñándosela mientras una sonrisa cruel aparecía en su rostro. — Nos vemos, o tal vez no.— gritó antes de desaparecer.

Justo en ése momento, un grupo de mortifagos entró a la casa y mataron a la pareja, para luego mover los cuerpos y dejarlos tirados en el Londres muggle, haciendo parecer que los ancianos habían sido asaltados en aquel oscuro callejón; era de vital importancia que la Orden no se enterara de que el Lord había conseguido la piedra.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Riddle, Harry esperaba en el estudio de su padre su regreso.

Ya se había comunicado con él para informarle los resultados de su pequeña misión y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, recordando como había llegado a eso.

_Semanas antes_

El Señor Tenebroso se acercó a su hijo, quien estaba junto a Bellatrix perfeccionando sus hechizos no verbales, tal y como había aconsejado su padre durante su ultima prueba.

—Hijo, necesito que aprendas a aparecerte, Bella te ayudará ahora y en cuanto lo domines, ven a buscarme. — cambiando a parsel, agregó "Tengo una misión para ti".

Una semana después, Harry fue convocado a una reunión de mortifagos, pero como nadie debía conocerlo, tenia que tomar ciertas medidas de seguridad. Iría encapuchado y con una mascara.

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones, vio que solo había unos cuantos mortifagos, lo que significaba que era una misión especial.

El pequeño se sentó, y el Señor Oscuro empezó a hablar.

—Estamos aquí para una misión, todos los martes la señora Flamel va al emporio de la lechuza, sabemos que no podemos ir a su casa por el encantamientos Fidelio, ahí es donde entra mi hijo.

Los que no conocían de su existencia miraron al pequeño sorprendidos, mientras Harry volteó a ver a su padre con los ojos desorbitados, no podía creerlo ¡Iba a estar en una misión importante!

—Hijo, tu vas a seguir a la vieja y cuando lleguen ellos — dijo indicando a los mortifagos — tienes que hacer que te lleve a su casa. Lucius y Bellatrix, atacarán cerca del emporio, y en cuanto vean desaparecer al niño, dan el aviso a los demás y regresan a la mansión. Avery, Yaxley y los hermanos Lestrange, atacarán el callejón y estén pendientes de las señales para desaparecer. No quiero perdidas.— tras una pausa, siguió. — Hijo, una vez que te encuentres en la casa de los Flamel, me avisarás, iras por la piedra y desaparecerás regresando aquí. Nosotros terminaremos con ellos. ¿Todos han entendido el plan?— Todos asintieron.

—Disculpe mi Lord — interrumpió Avery.— ¿No cree que es un trabajo demasiado complicado para un niño?

Los ojos del Señor Tenebroso se estrecharon, estaba claramente enfadado, ¿cómo osaba cuestionar su plan?

— Es el mejor para ese trabajo — siseó.

_De regreso al estudio_

El ruido de la puerta abrirse, sacó a Harry de sus recuerdos. Su padre entró a la habitación y el niño se abalanzó sobre él.

—¡Padre! Tengo la piedra. ¡Todo fue perfecto! ¿Están todos bien? — preguntó casi sin respirar.

—Si Harry, todos están bien.— puso su mano bajo el mentón del niño, levantándole el rostro para que pudiera verlo a los ojos. — Estoy muy orgulloso de ti — comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a dark dragon Hades, Zelda Black7 y Sara Swan (aun faltan algunos cap para saber si va a ir a Hogwarts o no xD, y como pareja de Harry, solo te digo que va a ser una mujer y no va a ser Ginny, el resto es sorpresa :D)


	11. Artes Oscuras

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**Artes Oscuras**

Después del éxito de su misión, volvieron a empezar sus clases. Como ya había aprendido todo lo relativo a la magia blanca que enseñaban en el colegio Hogwarts, ahora iba a empezar con los cursos de Durmstrang, que se enfocaban en las artes oscuras.

Usando la misma técnica de estudio, es decir, leer los libros en la noche y practicar en el día, pudo aprender rápidamente; aunque con los hechizos oscuros tardó un poco más, debido a que ese tipo de magia era agotadora y más complicada.

Su maestro seguía siendo Lucius, apoyado por Bellatrix, que siendo una Black, había estado rodeada por magia oscura desde muy pequeña y sabia manejarla de mejor manera. Lucius no era ningún inepto, pero no tenia la misma experiencia que ella, su padre Abraxas no había adorado las artes oscuras, a pesar de ser un fiel seguidor del Señor Tenebroso desde su época del colegio.

Harry aprendió velozmente a admirar esa rama de la magia, era completamente distinta a la magia blanca. Con la magia negra, una persona sentía el poder envolverlo, casi asfixiante y dejaba una extraña sensación de satisfacción y placer.

Algo parecido a cuando comía chocolate, su dulce favorito, sólo que cien veces mejor. Y también era algo adictivo. No quería dejar de intentar hechizos, era tan intoxicante. Pero su cuerpo de 8 años se debilitaba rápidamente con tanto entrenamiento.

Una noche, durante la cena, el pequeño se desmayó. El Lord lo llevó hasta su habitación, recostándolo y dándole a beber una poción revitalizante para estabilizarlo.

—Harry ¿en que estabas pensando? ¡Sabes que tienes prohibido realizar maldiciones oscuras sin la presencia de un adulto! ¿quieres lastimarte?— siseó furioso su padre.

—No padre, solo quería aprender mucho para poder impresionarte.— respondió agachando la cabeza.

—No te presiones, sé que eres muy inteligente y podrás con todo, a su tiempo.

Harry se sonrojó un poco — También he practicado porque me gusta como se siente. Me hace sentir poderoso. — confesó.

El hombre rió. — Es lo que hace tan atractivas esas artes.

El niño sonrió y se dispuso a dormir.

Después de ese pequeño accidente, Harry estaba bajo supervisión de Nagini, que si empezaba a ver algo "fuera de lo normal", tendría que intervenir.

Entre tanto estudio, llegó el día de su noveno cumpleaños. Por su mala suerte, fue un día entre semana, y no se le permitió saltarse las clases; optó por invitar a Draco para cenar y partir el pastel.

Luego de la pequeña fiesta, el par de amigos se encaminaron a la habitación del azabache, una vez dentro, se sentaron en la cama y empezaron a platicar.

-¿Cómo te esta yendo con tus clases, Draco? Tu padre me dijo que había contratado un tutor para ti.

Draco asintió — Si, empecé la semana pasada, le enseñe todo lo que habíamos aprendido juntos y estaba bastante impresionado con eso. —comentó orgulloso, después añadió en un susurro. — Aunque claro, no soy tan bueno como tu.

—Draco, eres igual de bueno que yo, pero tu padre no es el Lord y no te obliga a estudiar todo el día. Por lo menos tu estás disfrutando tus días antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Para mi es como si ya hubiera entrado. Además, extraño estar todo el día contigo jugando, haciendo duelos, saliendo de compras con tu madre o jugando Quidditch con tus amigos.

El rubio sonrió, en verdad se la estaba pasando genial. — Tienes razón, ¿cómo te va a ti?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron de emoción.—Dragón, no te imaginas, ¡Las artes oscuras son geniales! Ya verás cuando tu padre te enseñe, no puedes dejar de hechizar todo, te hace sentir tan bien y poderoso. Me encantaría mostrarte, pero padre no me permite usarlas sin supervisión. Prometo que en cuanto me de permiso te enseñare todo lo que sé.

Los niños siguieron platicando emocionados sobre sus logros.

Unos meses después de ese evento, Harry había terminado de estudiar las asignaturas de Durmstrang, y tal como había pasado con las de Hogwarts, su padre le hizo una prueba.

Tenia que enfrentar a los nuevos reclutas de los mortifagos, tanto para probarlo a él, como a ellos. Estos, eran jóvenes que hace poco habían salido del colegio y necesitaban un poco de entrenamiento en las artes oscuras.

Harry iba con su tunica negra y su máscara, que se diferenciaba de la de los demás mortifagos por tener una serpiente en ella, además tenia un hechizo de glamour para que sus ojos se vieran rojos, como los de su padre.

El Señor Tenebroso se dirigió a los seis jóvenes.

— Tendrán una pequeña prueba. Cada uno va a tener un duelo con él. — dijo indicando al niño situado detrás de él. —No pueden usar la maldición asesina, ni ningún hechizo que pueda dañar gravemente. El duelo termina cuando uno de los dos sea desarmado o no puedas seguir luchando. ¿quedó claro?

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a Luna White 29, dark dragon Hades, Moni Cullen Potter, Zelda Black7, Kidaraka, Lucy Dei y liziprincsama


	12. Lo importante de la magia sin varita

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

**Lo importante de la magia sin varita**

Todos bufaron cuando vieron que tenían que pelear con un niño. ¡Por Merlín! Si habían pasado sus EXTASIS, un niño que ni siquiera llegaba a los diez años iba a ser pan comido.

Harry decidió intervenir al percatarse de sus expresiones de superioridad.

—Padre, creo que los nuevos desean decirte que no es "necesario" tener un duelo tan fácil. Imagino que esperan algún reto "mayor". — dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El Lord volteó a ver a su hijo, y luego a los jóvenes que tenían una clara expresión de terror.

—¿Eso es cierto?— inquirió.

Uno de los chicos contestó titubeando — N-no mi A-amo, pero creemos que un n-niño no tiene m-mucho conocimiento para un d-duelo.

El mayor rió — Estoy seguro que sabe más que ustedes 6 juntos. Ya veremos quien ganará. ¡Ahora empiecen!

Dicho eso, los duelos empezaron. Harry tenia unos reflejos excelentes y esquivaba todos los hechizos que le enviaban, además de que él estaba usando hechizos no verbales, lo que dificultaba la pelea a los recién graduados.

El pequeño lanzaba varios hechizos dolorosos de magia oscura desconocidos para los otros, y uno tras otro fueron cayendo ante el niño, que no tenia ni un solo rasguño. Después de desarmar al ultimo chico, que había terminado bastante mal, volteó hacia el Señor Tenebroso.

—Ya terminé. ¿puedo retirarme?— El Lord asintió y Harry salió del cuarto.

Ya sabia lo que seguía, los chicos iban a ser marcados y debían hacer un juramento de silencio para que no pudieran revelar las identidades de los otros mortifagos, además de la existencia del niño. Su padre había creado ese juramento porque, en el pasado, alguno de sus secuaces había abierto la boca delatando a sus compañeros al ser capturados por los aurores, todo por evitar Azkaban. Por supuesto que en cuanto su padre se enteraba, éstos tenían un destino peor que la cárcel.

Una vez fuera de la reunión, se dirigió a las mazmorras, a su laboratorios de pociones, preparando algunas Limpia-heridas, cura-quemaduras y contra el dolor, pues sabia que iban a escasear sus reservas después de la iniciación de los novatos.

El día siguiente, el Lord entró a la habitación de Harry, despertándolo.

—Harry levántate, desayuna y baja al aula de entrenamientos. Lucius y Bella van a estar ahí.

El niño estirándose preguntó — ¿Qué me van a enseñar ahora?

—Magia sin varita, hijo. Vas a tener que dominarla, es indispensable si quieres ser mi mano derecha.— comentó el adulto.

El menor, que se estaba vistiendo, tropezó y cayó al suelo con los pantalones a media pierna, mirando con ojos desorbitados a su padre.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Tu mano derecha? ¿Enserio? — terminó con una gran sonrisa.

El Señor Tenebroso sólo asintió, complacido con el entusiasmo de su hijo; éste por su lado se despidió y salió corriendo, agarró una tostada en el comedor y fue directamente a las mazmorras.

—¡Hola! ¿Empezamos? — preguntó impaciente el niño.

—Bien cariño, cierra tus ojos y visualiza tu núcleo mágico. Trata de sacar tu magia, y en cuanto puedas, lanza un hechizo.— dijo Bella.

Como le aconsejó la mujer, él cerró los ojos y después de unos minutos, pudo encontrar su núcleo y exteriorizarlo. Los otros presentes en la habitación sintieron la ola de energía que salió del cuerpo del niño.

—Muy bien Harry, intenta algún hechizo. — comentó Lucius.

Harry dirigió su mirada hacia uno de los maniquíes de prueba, pensó en el hechizo Bombarda y el muñeco estalló. Muy complacido siguió entrenando hasta que fue capaz de conjurar todos los hechizos que conocía sin varita.

Cuando lo logró, habían pasado un par de meses desde su décimo cumpleaños y su padre lo convocó a su estudio, después de enterarse de su progreso.

—Harry pasa— el mayor siguió, cuando el otro entró,— Ahora que puedes defenderte en cualquier situación, quiero que seas mi mano derecha. Quiero que seas el Príncipe de las Sombras. — hizo una pausa para que asimilara lo importante de eso. — Como tal te presentaras a las reuniones y puedes proponer planes para nuestros propósitos. Eres muy inteligente, y quiero que me digas si crees que alguno pueda tener fallas; la mayoría de los mortifagos no dicen nada por miedo a los castigos, por eso confío en que tu objetarás de ser necesario. Serás conocido entre los mortifagos como príncipe y ante los enemigos como Shadow. No podemos decir tu nombre por seguridad. Seguirás entrenando en la semana. Y queda estrictamente prohibido comentarle algo de eso a Draco. ¿quedó todo claro?

Harry asintió, reprimiendo una sonrisa que pugnaba por salir debido a la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—Ahora ve a buscar tu tunica y tu máscara, ponte el glamour y nos vemos en la sala de reuniones. No tardes.

Dicho eso el Señor Tenebroso salió del despacho. El niño fue corriendo a su habitación, se puso la tunica negra y la mascara con la serpiente, se lanzó el hechizo glamour a los ojos cambiándolos de color y se dirigió con los otros.

En cuanto entró en la sala todos se le quedaron viendo; sólo seis mortifagos habían ido de misión con él anteriormente, pero los otros lo habían conocido en la iniciación y habían quedado bastante impresionados con sus habilidades.

El Lord empezó a presentarlos.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a Luna White 29, Zelda Black7, Lucy Dei, Moon, lisicarmela y dark dragon Hades.

¡Llegamos a los 50 review! ¡Yupi!

¿quieren un regalo por eso? ¡Porque se lo merecen! xD


	13. Reuniendo Horrocrux

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

**Reuniendo Horrocrux**

Después de la presentación, los mortifagos quedaron un poco anonadados. No podían creer que un niño fuera la mano derecha del Lord, y para colmo tenían que mostrarle el mismo respecto que al Señor Oscuro.

—Muy bien, ahora que todos conocen a Shadow, les diré cual es la misión. — hizo una pausa para verificar que todos estuvieran poniendo atención. — Lucius, necesito que traigas lo que te di para que lo mantuvieras oculto y a salvo — comentó refiriéndose al diario.— lo mismo para ti, Bella. Rodolphus y Rabastan irán a la cabaña de los Gaunt, Yaxley y Nott irán a una cueva, y tendrán que llevarse a un muggle. Les voy a dar instrucciones por separado, van a llevarse a un grupo de mortifagos con ustedes.

Los mortifagos salieron del estudio, a la espera de ser llamados por su Amo, mientras Voldemort recordaba lo que lo había llevado a esa misión.

_Estudio de Lord Voldemort, un año y medio antes_

Acababan de robar la piedra filosofal, ya había logrado preparar el elixir de la vida, pero no podía tomarla haciéndose inmortal, hasta tener el alma completa, o al menos tener la mayoría. Tenia que recuperar los Horrocrux.

_Mansión Riddle_

Después de que le explicara la manera de encontrar los preciados objetos, los mortifagos fueron en busca de los Horrocrux.

Lucius y Bellatrix fueron hacia la Mansión Malfoy y Gringotts respectivamente, recuperando el diario y la copa de Hufflepuff.

Rabastan y Rodolphus llegaron a la cabaña de los Gaunt y no tuvieron muchas dificultades para encontrar el anillo; la casa no tenia protecciones, a excepción del pequeño espacio oculto en el piso. El Lord les había explicado como poder quitarlas, y les había remarcado que, por ningún motivo, se pusieran el anillo, pues estaba maldito. Una hora después estaban de regreso con el tercer Horrocrux.

Yaxley y Nott llegaron a la cueva acompañados de un muggle; como les había sido explicado, cortaron el brazo del muggle pasando la sangre por la puerta de piedra, y ésta se movió, dándoles acceso. Después de atravesar el lago en el barco, llegaron a la pequeña isla, y a través de la maldición Imperio, obligaron al muggle a beber la poción. Al terminar, cogieron el Horrocrux, aventaron el cuerpo casi muerto del hombre a los inferis, y salieron hacia la mansión, llevando consigo el cuarto Horrocrux.

El Señor Tenebroso estaba muy complacido por el éxito de la misión, pero aún le faltaba la diadema de Ravenclaw, que desafortunadamente se encontraba en Hogwarts.

Decidió guardar los objetos en un cuarto escondido, donde sólo se podía entrar diciendo una contraseña en parsel, lo cual dejaba libre el acceso sólo para su heredero; y sabía que el pequeño no entraría sin su permiso.

Acomodó el diario, su primer Horrocrux, hecho cuando tenia 17 años; estaba particularmente orgulloso de ése, no cualquier estudiante hubiera podido hacer algo parecido. Después, cogió la copa y la depositó junto al anillo. Pero cuando alzó el guardapelo de Slytherin, algo raro sucedió. O mejor dicho, no sucedió. Al tener en sus manos parte de su alma, ésta sentía su presencia y trataba de alcanzarla, sentía como si alguien le diera un pequeño tirón a su esencia. Sin embargo, con el medallón no pasó.

Lo miró de cerca y vio que no era el suyo, ¡Era una vulgar replica!

Lo abrió y encontró una nota.

_Para el Señor Tenebroso:_

_Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto,pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su robado el Horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda. Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que,cuando se enfrente a su igual,lo hará como mortal._

_R. A. B._

Furioso, llamó a su circulo interno, tratando de descubrir quien era el infame que había osado desafiarlo.

—Mi señor, tengo una teoría — habló Bellatrix. Él hizo un gesto para que continuara — Conozco a un R.A.B. pero no sé si sea él. Es posible que sea Regulus Black

Voldemort estrelló su puño sobre la mesa. — Por supuesto, ése pequeño bastardo me prestó su elfo y ¡me espió! Bellatrix, quiero que encuentres el guardapelo original.

Ella asintió, pensando por donde empezaría, pero Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Supongo que lo escondería en su casa. Según Bella, la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black es una fortaleza repleta de protecciones.

—¿Podrás entrar? — preguntó el Lord a la mujer, aceptando el razonamiento de su hijo.

— Por supuesto, mi Lord.— contestó ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a Kidaraka, Luna White 29, Natalie G o linfocito, Zelda Black7, y Lucy Dei.

Sofy Potter me comentaste en el cap 11 y no lo había visto, sorry xD espero que te siga gustando la historia :D


	14. Un paseo por Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Un paseo por Grimmauld Place**

—Bella, ¿puedo acompañarte? — preguntó Harry después de la reunión.

—Si el Lord acepta, yo no tengo problema.

El pequeño fue con su padre para pedirle permiso; tenia muchas ganas de conocer la famosa casa de los Black y no quería perder su oportunidad. El Señor Tenebroso no encontró inconveniente, así que Bellatrix y su heredero fueron a Grimmauld Place.

El lugar estaba oscuro y sucio. El piso estaba recubierto de polvo, y grandes telarañas colgaban del techo, dándole un aspecto lúgubre.

Empezaron a inspeccionar todas las habitaciones, de una en una para no perder ningún detalle. Harry encontró la biblioteca de los Black, y se entretuvo un poco viendo la cantidad de libros que había. Se acercó a un estante y leyó algunos títulos. "Magia Negra perdida en el tiempo", el niño cogió el libro con entusiasmo, era un tema bastante interesante y empezó a hojearlo; viendo un sinfín de hechizos desconocidos para él, decidió que se lo llevaría para fines académicos. Siguió pasando la vista por los volúmenes, hasta que se posó en "Rituales Sagrados", después de observar el libro, lo encogió y lo guardó en su bolsillo, junto con el anterior. Pasó su vista a otro estante donde el nombre de un libro llamó su atención "Formas creativas de tortura", no pudo evitar reírse, ése seria el próximo regalo de navidad para su padre.

—Aquí estabas, te he estado buscando por todos lados.— comentó Bellatrix furiosa.

—Tranquilízate, solo estaba revisando un poco. ¿Qué te parece eso? — preguntó lanzándole el libro — ¿Crees que le gustará a mi padre?

Ella sonrió al ver el titulo, pero se recordó el porque se encontraba en la casa de sus difuntos tíos.

—Déjate de tonterías, Harry. ¡Estamos en una misión!

Sin esperar respuesta, se alejó, mirando sobre su hombro para asegurarse que el niño la siguiera.

Llegaron a la habitación que una vez había sido de Regulus, y entraron. La habitación estaba ordenada y parecía que no había sido tocada en años, lo cual era muy probable.

Empezaron a volcar los cajones y sacar las túnicas del armario, decididos a encontrar el Horrocrux.

—¿Qué está pasando?— gritó Kreacher. — Es la habitación del Amo Regulus, no tienen derecho de estar aquí.

Bellatrix volteó con el ceño fruncido.

—Soy Bellatrix Black ¿no te recuerdas de mi?— preguntó a sabiendas de que reconocería a una Black como su dueña.

— Señorita Black, Kreacher estará orgulloso de servirle. — dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia.

—Kreacher — dijo ella con tono falsamente dulce — Estamos buscando un relicario que tenia Regulus. ¿sabes donde está?

El elfo se estrujó las manos y empezó a murmurar algo sobre no cumplir con ordenes, no haber podido destruirlo, entre otras cosas.

—Kreacher, queremos destruirlo, sabemos que era lo que tu Amo quería, y venimos a complacerlo. — comentó Harry al entender el dilema del elfo.

—¿En verdad? — preguntó a Bellatrix.

—Por supuesto Kreacher, la familia es primero. He encontrado una nota de Regulus con sus últimos deseos y he decidido cumplirlos.— respondió ella siguiéndole el juego al más pequeño.

El elfo domestico asintió, hizo una reverencia y desapareció, para unos segundos después volver con el guardapelo en las manos.

Harry se lo quitó con brusquedad, y pudo confirmar que se trataba del original, debido a la magia negra que emanaba. Le hizo una seña a Bellatrix y aparecieron en la Mansión Riddle.

Voldemort los recibió encantado de haber encontrado su Horrocrux, después de todo, sin la ayuda de Bellatrix jamás habría podido entrar a la casa.

Harry le enseñó los libros que había "tomado prestado" y el Lord los miró con aprobación, aunque no llegó a entender la pequeña risa que se escapó de los labios del pequeño al enseñarle su regalo.

El Lord se quedó pensando en como recuperar la diadema, sería una misión sumamente arriesgada.

Harry, por su lado, se encerró en su habitación estudiando las nuevas maldiciones. Siempre le encantaba aprender cosas nuevas, y al parecer, esos hechizos habían sido olvidados por generaciones, sorprendería a sus maestros con ellos.

—Tengo que encontrar algún ritual sencillo, nunca he practicado para eso. — murmuró para si mismo mientras repasaba el libro, — Quizás le pregunte a Draco que me acompañe.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a CANUTO POTTER, Kidaraka, Zelda Black7, Lucy Dei, dark dragon Hades y Sofy Potter

En el prox cap se sabrá si va o no a Hogwarts xD


	15. ¡Quiero ir a Hogwarts!

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 15**

**¡Quiero ir a Hogwarts!**

Después de los últimos acontecimientos, Harry deseaba más que nada contarle todo a su mejor amigo, pero le había prometido a su padre no decirle nada. No que no pudiera romper la promesa, pero su padre le había hecho hacer un juramento inquebrantable, en el cual habían llegado al acuerdo de que no podía hablar con nadie a menos que el Lord así lo creyera oportuno.

Así que haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no dejar notar que estaba ocultando algo, esperó a que Draco llegara a la mansión.

Estaba sentando frente a la chimenea leyendo un libro, cuando el crepitar de las llamas le indicó que su huésped había llegado.

—¡Harry! — gritó el rubio abalanzándose sobre él, restregándole en la cara un pergamino.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó quitándoselo de las manos para poder verlo.

—Es mi carta para Hogwarts — respondió emocionado dando saltitos alrededor de él.

—¡Draco cálmate! Pareces una niña enloquecida. — soltó un suspiro a ver a su amigo quieto y comentó— ¿Irás a Hogwarts? Pensé que tu padre quería mandarte a Durmstrang.

— Si bueno, mi madre no quiso enviarme lejos. — contestó con un gesto de la mano quitándole importancia.

Empezaron una platica sobre las escuelas mágicas; Draco hubiera preferido ir a la escuela búlgara, conocida por enseñar artes oscuras, pero decía que, según sus amigos, Hogwarts era una de las mejores escuelas mágicas del mundo.

—Aunque mi padre odie al director, dice que es un amante de muggles que está arruinando el prestigio del colegio.

Harry alzó las cejas — ¿Cómo se llama?

—Dumblitone, Dumbleford, algo parecido, no recuerdo.

Harry lo miró con los ojos abiertos — ¿Dumbledore?

El rubio asintió mientras el hijo del Lord palidecía. —¿Estás seguro Draco?

—Si muy seguro, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa? — cuestionó confundido.

— No importa, ahora regreso.— Sin más salió apresurado hacia el estudio de su padre.

Tocó y esperó a que su padre le diera acceso; una vez dentro empezó a interrogar al Lord.

—Draco recibió su carta para Hogwarts. — comentó. Su padre se le quedó viendo sin decir nada, así que continuó. —Quiero ir.

—¿A Hogwarts? Creo que con tus gustos encajarías mejor en Durmstrang. — respondió el mayor tranquilamente.

—¿Sabes quien está en Hogwarts? — no recibió respuesta, su padre sólo se le quedaba viendo impasible. — Dumbledore está ahí.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? Por eso mismo no vas a ir. — el Lord sonaba enfadado.

—¿Por qué? Es la oportunidad perfecta padre.

—¿Para que?

—Pues, tendrías a alguien dentro del colegio que te puede informar sobre todo, además de que podría ir por la diadema por ti, sé que no tienes ningún plan para recuperarla, — tomó un respiro y decidió jugar su ultima carta. — Llegado el momento, podría quitar al viejo del camino.

El Señor Tenebroso sopesó las palabras de su heredero; por un lado no quería alejarse de él por miedo a que la orden lo pusiera en su contra, pero por otro lado estaría sumamente satisfecho y orgulloso si su pequeño matara al vejete.

—Irás, con una condición. Si aceptas, tendrás que seguir algunas instrucciones necesarias para mantenerte a salvo. ¿Dudas?

El joven negó — ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Un Horrocrux.

Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, sin saber que decir. — De ninguna manera te dejaré a merced de la orden sin saberte a salvo.— explicó el Lord.

—No tengo problemas con eso. ¿podré escoger el objeto o la harás tu?— respondió Harry una vez se recuperó del shock.

—Ya veremos. Ahora busca a Lucius, necesitamos algunos papeles y que te lleve a Hogwarts para una entrevista. No vas a recibir carta, eres indetectable.

El niño asintió y fue a buscar al mayor de los Malfoy, esperando que pronto acompañaria a Draco en el colegio.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a Kidaraka, CANUTO POTTER, Zelda Black7, Sofy Potter, Lucy Dei, remi y dark dragon Hades


	16. Cambio de identidad

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 16**

**Cambio de Identidad**

—¡Draco iré contigo a Hogwarts!— gritó Harry entrando a su habitación. El rubio estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro, aburrido por haber esperado tanto.

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Draco emocionado.

—Te voy a contar algo, pero tienes que jurarme por tu vida y tu magia que jamás le contarás a nadie sobre eso.

Su amigo asintió y tras hacer el juramento, el moreno empezó el relato, recordando lo que había pasado en el despacho.

_Estudio del Lord, una hora antes_

—Lucius, mi hijo quiere ir a Hogwarts. Necesito que arregles papeles y muevas contactos para que asi sea. — demandó el Señor Oscuro.

—Pero mi Lord, Harry está muy avanzado para el programa escolar de Hogwarts.

—Tiene una misión.— respondió dando por terminado el asunto.

El rubio asintió y preguntó que nombre debería poner en un acta de nacimiento falsa.

—Gellert Riddle — respondió el menor. Su padre lo miró con las cejas levantadas. — ¡Es genial! No me mires así. Es el nombre de un mago oscuro y el apellido de otro. Es perfecto.

Al ver el asentimiento del Lord, Lucius lo apuntó en un pergamino.

—¿Fecha de nacimiento?

— el 31 de octubre— contestó el Señor Tenebroso, ése día había sido cuando lo había convertido en heredero.

—¿Nombre de los padres?

— Tiene que ser algun pariente tuyo o de Narcissa, para que tu tengas la custodia a ojos de Dumbledore.

Tras otro asentimiento, y un par de teorias más, determinaron que Gellert Riddle era hijo de Sirius Black y una sangresucia alemana llamada Agatha Riddle, que le habia dado su apellido debido a que su padre desconocia su existencia. Al morir su madre, sin tener ningun pariente que pudiera hacerse cargo, llegó con la prima de su padre, Narcissa Malfoy.

_Habitación de Harry _

—Eso es fantástico Harry— comentó Draco, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

—Desde ahora tendrás que llamarme Gellert, no se te olvide. — el rubio asintió serio.

El día siguiente los dos niños iban camino a Hogwarts, seguidos por Lucius Malfoy. Al llegar al despacho de la subdirectora y encargada de las cartas de aceptación, tocaron y esperaron a que les diera acceso.

Minerva Mcgonagall estaba sentada sorbiendo té cuando alguien tocó; se sorprendió de ver al patriarca Malfoy ahí seguido por dos niños.

—¿En que le puedo ayudar señor Malfoy? — preguntó con cortesía.

—Quería saber si podían aceptar a mi sobrino. — comentó pasándole una carpeta llena de documentos — Como puede ver, ha sido aceptado en Durmstrang, pero no quiere ir, y siendo su tutor ahora se me haría más fácil tener a los dos niños aquí..

—¿Por qué no quieres ir a Durmstrang? — cuestionó ella dirigiéndose al niño, mientras lo miraba con sospecha, se le hacia extrañamente familiar.

—He oído que enseñan artes oscuras — susurró — y no me gustan.

La mujer sonrió con aprobación, mientras Draco agachaba la mirada, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.

Tras revisar los documentos, asintió y le extendió una carta de aceptación, junto con el boleto del expreso de Hogwarts.

Se encaminaron a la salida cuando la mujer lo llamó. — Señor Riddle.— él la miró expectante. — Bienvenido a Hogwarts. — terminó dedicándole una calida sonrisa.

—Gracias profesora. — se despidieron y, una vez fuera de los terrenos del colegio, aparecieron en la mansión.

Como era de suponer el Lord estaba entusiasta con el éxito de plan, y llamó a Harry para que él cumpliera con su parte del trato.

—Ven hijo, tenemos cosas que hacer — dicho eso, cogió el brazo del menor y desapareció para aterrizar frente a una casa. Las luces encendidas dejaban claro que había alguien dentro.

El Lord entró a la casa sin esperar invitación y se plantó frente al hombre que lo miraba aterrorizado sentado sobre el sofá. McCarthy lo había traicionado, había ido con la orden para que le dieran asilo, pero su espía le había informado de lo sucedido.

—¿M-mi Lord?— tartamudeó. Voldemort soltó una carcajada que le heló la sangre.

—No te va a servir eso ahora. Hijo, mátalo.

El menor no se lo hizo repetir dos veces, apuntó al hombre y pronunció la maldición asesina. Su padre empezó a hacer complicados movimientos con la varita y Harry soltó un grito al sentir como algo era arrancado de su ser. Cayó al piso tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración y a los pocos minutos levantó la vista, viendo a su padre sostener su peluche de Nagini. Frunció el ceño, ¿por qué su padre sostendría un juguete?

—Es tu Horrocrux, Harry. Lo guardaré junto a los míos.

Sin decir más llevó al niño de regreso a la mansión, mandándolo a dormir porque tendría que recuperar energías.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a dark dragon Hades, Luna White 29, Zelda Black7, Lucy Dei, CANUTO POTTER, lisicarmela, Sofy Potter, remi y Moon (si, estoy subiendo cap cada uno o dos dias, dependiendo de que tan ocupada me encuentro :D)


	17. Camino a Hogwarts

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 17**

**Camino a Hogwarts**

Era el gran día, Lucius los llevaría a la estación de King's Cross y abordarían el tren.

Los muchachos pasaron el andé se despidieron del mayor. Subieron al tren a toda prisa y encontraron un compartimiento.

Harry se asomó por la ventana y vio pasar por el andén una numerosa familia.

—Merlín Draco, ¡mira! ¿Eso es una familia? ¿querían un equipo de Quidditch o qué?

El rubio rió — Son los Weasley, mi padre los odia. Dice que tienen muchos hijos y ni siquiera los pueden mantener.

El tren empezó su marcha, y un par de horas después, un chico regordete abrió el compartimiento.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿No han visto un sapo? Lo perdí. — murmuró lo último un poco avergonzado.

—¿Por qué no lo convocas? — opinó Harry.

—No sé hacerlo. — murmuró.

Harry miró a Draco, éste entendiendo el mensaje, murmuró "Accio" y el sapo llegó volando hacia él.

Neville les agradeció y tras hacer unas cuantas presentaciones, decidió ir por sus cosas para terminar el viaje en compañía de ellos.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste tu? — preguntó Draco en cuanto Longbottom se alejó.

—No puedo lucirme, ordenes del Lord. — respondió. La verdad es que había querido darle un pequeño momento de gloria a su amigo.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, todos los nuevos fueron reunidos afuera de Gran Comedor, esperando ser separados en sus respectivas casas.

Neville estaba nervioso, se podía deducir del incesante movimiento de sus pies y cuando finalmente fue llamado, tropezó con sus propios pies e inexplicablemente fue enviado a Gryffindor. Quizás el sombrero no estaba en sus cabales, "Longbottom tiene de Gryffindor lo que yo tengo de santo" pensó Harry con ironía.

Fue el turno de Draco y se acercó al taburete con paso firme. El sombrero no alcanzó a rozar su cabello cuando éste gritó fuerte y claro Slytherin.

—Riddle, Gellert. — llamó la profesora Mcgonagall.

Harry se encaminó hacia el taburete y vio al director observarlo fijamente. Su padre lo había prevenido y sabia que despertaría su curiosidad. En cuanto tomó asiento, comenzó a pensar.

"Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw" una y otra vez.

"¿quieres ir a Ravenclaw?" escuchó en su cabeza. "Está bien, creo que encajas ahí… ¡Ravenclaw!" gritó.

Caminó hacia su mesa, bajo la mirada curiosa de Albus Dumbledore y la fría y calculadora del profesor Snape. Se sentó y fingió poner atención al resto de las selecciones, mientras pensaba en la reunión que había tenido con su padre en la mañana.

_En la mansión_

Harry fue a despedirse de su padre y de Nagini, pero cuando entró al estudio, su padre empezó a sermonearlo.

—Harry, recuerda que debes mantenerte discreto frente a Dumbledore, no lo mires a los ojos para que no pueda ver tus pensamientos, mantente alejado de problemas, y tienes absolutamente prohibido terminar en Slytherin.

—¿Qué? ¡Padre! Soy el heredero de Slytherin, no puedo terminar en otra casa. — replicó enojado.

—Harry, ¿no crees que será sospechoso si alguien de apellido Riddle termina en Slytherin? Dumbledore no confiaba en mi en la escuela, así que irás a otra casa para no tenerlo respirando en tu cuello. — siseó enfadado con su heredero por el berrinche.

— Está bien, pero no iré a Gryffindor, Draco no me dejaría en paz nunca. ¿Te parece bien Ravenclaw?

El Lord asintió y Harry fue a buscar a su amigo.

_Hogwarts_

—Hola soy Terry— se presentó el chico sentado a su lado. Él le devolvió el saludo, y empezaron una platica sobre el extraño nombre de Harry, quien tuvo que explicar que su madre era alemana, de ahí provenía el nombre.

Cuando el banquete terminó, el grupo de pequeños Ravenclaw fue guiado por los prefectos hacia la entrada de su sala común, y les indicaron cuales eran los dormitorios.

Se recostó en su cama, cerró las cortinas y lanzó un hechizo de privacidad, luego se apuntó la extraña cicatriz en el pecho para activar la conexión.

"_Padre, todo ha ido según el plan. Estoy en Ravenclaw. Tenías razón, Dumbledore no me ha quitado la mirada de encima__"_le informó al Lord antes de dormirse.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a CANUTO POTTER, dark dragon Hades, Zelda Black7, Sofy Potter77, Luna White 29, naytob, ValeryVampire, Lucy Dei y Mayu-chaKagamine (¡Gracias linda!, ya vas a ver que pasa xD)


	18. Lupin y Snape

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 18**

**Lupin y Snape**

Era el primer día de clases, y Harry junto con algunos de sus compañeros de casa, se encaminó hacia las mazmorras. Su primera lección del día era pociones y estaba realmente emocionado, le encantaba estar frente a un caldero.

Al entrar al aula, se ubicó en uno de los asientos al final del salón; cuando todos los alumnos se acomodaron, el profesor Snape empezó a hacer preguntas a la clase.

Harry se quedó observando su libro, mientras escuchaba distraídamente las respuestas de sus compañeros, hasta que le llegó su turno.

—Señor Riddle — llamó el hombre, el aludido levantó la mirada y el profesor lo miró sorprendido, para luego recobrar la compostura y preguntar. — Las bayas de muerdago y el agua del Río Lethe son los ingredientes principales de una poción ¿sabe decirme de cuál?

—De la poción del olvido, profesor. — respondió. Snape solo asintió y siguió la lección.

Cuando la clase terminó, Harry fue llamado por el profesor.

—Tienes los ojos de Lily.— comentó el adulto.

—Disculpe ¿de quien?

—De Lily, tu madre. No me engañas, no conozco a nadie que tenga ese color. Se supone que estás muerto.

Con un rápido movimiento, Harry apuntó con la varita a su profesor, presionando la punta en la garganta.

—¿Qué quieres?— siseó enojado.

— ¿Me estás amenazando?— respondió aún más enfadado el maestro.

— No necesito hacerlo, si no supiera que trabajas para mi padre, te mataría ahora mismo.

La declaración dejó en estado de shock al hombre, "trabajas para mi padre" repetía una y otra vez en su mente; él trabajaba para dos personas: Dumbledore y Voldemort, y sólo quedaba una opción viable.

El niño frente a él, era el heredero del Lord; el mismo que había visto en las reuniones.

—Extiende el brazo— ordenó el niño amenazándolo con su varita. El otro obedeció y el pequeño empezó a hacer un complicado encantamiento sobre la marca oscura, asegurándose de que no revelara nada de lo recién descubierto.

Harry salió sin decir nada rumbo a su próxima clase. El profesor Binns ni siquiera se percató del retraso del joven y siguió su monologo sobre alguna batalla.

La semana iba perfecta, había tenido clases normales en las que había destacado bastante sobre los demás aún cuando tratara de no llamar la atención, pero los planes no siempre salen bien, y para su mala suerte el jueves en la noche, tuvo un pequeño problema.

Se encontraba en el aula de pociones con el profesor Snape, que amablemente se había "ofrecido" a unas tutorías avanzadas en el tema.

Harry estaba concentrado en la poción que estaba preparando, cortando ingredientes y revisando el progreso, cuando el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, entró.

—Severus, ya tienes lista mi… — se calló de golpe al ver a un estudiante. — Lo siento, no sabia que estabas ocupado.

Iba saliendo por la puerta cuando volteó a observar al alumno, sus ojos estudiaron al chico durante unos minutos y al final soltó una exclamación.

—¡Harry! — gritó feliz, pero su expresión se tornó confusa al entender lo que eso significaba. —¿Harry?

El niño puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una mirada a Snape, que cerró la puerta y silenció el aula.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? — preguntó Lupin confundido.

—Sucede que voy a tener que obliviarte. Severus, ¿seria muy sospechoso que desapareciera un profesor? — preguntó con sarcasmo.

El niño ya tenia apuntando la varita a la frente del licántropo, cuando éste empezó a rogar.

—Por favor Harry, no lo hagas. Puedo mantenerme callado si quieres. Te lo prometo.

El pequeño desechó la idea y, cuando empezaba a pronunciar el hechizo, Snape lo interrumpió.

— Señor, quizás pueda ser de utilidad. — El menor lo miró y le indicó que continuara — Es parte de la Orden. Podría ser un espía.

—Ya te tenemos a ti ¿Por qué necesitaríamos otro?

Lupin decidió intervenir. —Algunos no confían en Snape, pero en mi si.

Harry alzó las cejas, y decidió que no estaría de más aumentar el ejercito de mortifagos. Asintió y le hizo jurar no revelar nada relativo a Harry o a su padre.

Eso bastaría por el momento y, cuando tuviera oportunidad, su padre lo marcaría.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a Zelda Black7, Luna White 29, Sofy Potter77 y Lucy Dei.

¡Faltan 10 cap! xD


	19. Seguir entrenando

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 19**

**Seguir entrenando**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que había entrado en Hogwarts, y su padre le había confesado como llegar a la cámara de los secretos para que pudiera entrenar duro, al igual que cuando aún estaba en la mansión.

Durante su primer año había entrado a la sala de los menesteres y recuperado la diadema y se la había entregado a su padre en las vacaciones de invierno, donde pasó la navidad en compañía del Lord y Nagini.

El resto del año fue bastante tranquilo, Lupin al final se unió a los hombres lobos que seguían a Voldemort, no es que tuviera mucha elección, pero al parecer se la estaba pasando bien. Dumbledore seguía confiando en él, y creía que estaba espiando para la Orden.

Snape por su lado había estado confundido al principio, por un lado le había jurado lealtad a Dumbledore y su causa, pero el hijo de Lily estaba en el otro bando y no podría hacerle eso, ya había condenado a su amada al más allá por hablar, pero si podía salvar a su hijo lo haría.

El segundo año fue menos intenso, seguía yendo a la cámara para entrenar y se le había unido Draco, que después de tanto rogar y suplicar, había convencido a Harry para asistir a las practicas y mejorar en sus hechizos; está de más decir que amplió su repertorio en maldiciones oscuras gracias a eso.

Lucius había estado muy orgulloso de su pequeño y le había regalado una nueva escoba para que pudiera ser el mejor en Quidditch. El rubio había entrado en el equipo de Slytherin ese mismo año y Harry iba a ver todos los partidos, debía admitir que era muy bueno jugando.

Su tercer año siguió siendo aburrido, a pesar de que ése año podía deambular por Hogsmeade. Aprovechó algunas veces para aparecerse en la mansión y pasar el día con Nagini, a veces hablando con Bellatrix y Lucius, y otras cuantas pasando el tiempo con su padre, el cual le pedía informes sobre la escuela y posibles maneras de entrar.

Dumbledore empezaba a vigilarlo, sus continuas escapadas y su notable capacidad con los hechizos (los profesores siempre alababan a Gellert por no tener dificultad alguna en realizar encantamientos de ningún tipo) le hacían recordar de manera perturbadora al joven Riddle, el de otra época.

Sin embargo no se acercó al niño en ninguna ocasión, pensó que quizás solo fuera un prodigio.

Durante su cuarto año se celebró el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y aunque su amigo había insistido en que debería participar, no lo hizo. No podría llamar más la atención del vejete, y era mucho más importante poder cumplir con la misión de su padre que un poco de gloria personal.

Al fin y al cabo, si el plan de Lord Voldemort se cumpliera, el también seria reconocido en todo el mundo mágico.

El torneo fue bastante desanimado. Harry se emocionó mucho al ver los dragones, y por un momento pensó que quizás Draco tenia razón y tendría que haber participado. Pero cambió de idea al ver la segunda prueba.

Harry odiaba nadar, no le gustaba mojarse. Los Malfoy lo habían invitado innumerables veces a disfrutar del pequeño lago que tenían en la mansión, pero después de la primera vez, se había rehusado.

Ahora agradecía haber sido tan razonable y no haberse dejado caer en la tentación de participar.

La tercera prueba era la más sencilla a su parecer, era un simple laberinto lleno con sabe que obstáculos y criaturas, pero seguramente nada tan peligroso como un dragón. Al parecer se había equivocado, porque la prueba tardó varias horas y al final había ganado el chico Hufflepuff que representaba a Hogwarts.

Durante las vacaciones de verano entre cuarto y quinto año, Draco y Harry se encontraban todos los días para hacer algún partido amistoso de Quidditch, jugar ajedrez o simplemente platicar.

— Oye Harry — lo llamó el rubio — ¿Emocionado por volver al colegio?

— No realmente — respondió sin emoción.

— Te tengo una propuesta — el otro arqueó las cejas — No de ese tipo, tonto— gritó Draco lanzándole una almohada, tomó un respiro antes de continuar. — ¿No te gustaría dar clases particulares? Es decir, hay mucha gente que no está conforme con lo que se enseña en Hogwarts, y… tu eres el único que sabe tanto.

—Tu podrías enseñar, sabes lo suficiente.

—No tanto como tu — repuso — No seas egoísta, Harry. Podría ser provechoso para tu padre tener a gente bien entrenada.

— No trates de convencerme con eso, pero lo pensaré. — mintió; en realidad la mención de su padre lo había terminado de convencer.

Ahora solo faltaría platicarlo con él.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a CANUTO POTTER, ValeryVampire, Zelda Black7, Luna White 29, Mayu-chan Kagamine, Lucy Dei, dark dragon Hades y lisicarmela.

¡Wii alcanzamos los 100 reviews! (no me lo puedo creer) xDD ¡qué emoción!

En ese capitulo nos vamos muy rápido, pero ya empezara la acción y veremos si Dumbledore es capaz de poner a Harry en contra de Tom.


	20. Las Sombras

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 20**

**Las Sombras**

— Padre, hay algunos alumnos que están interesados en aprender artes oscuras. Pensaba formar un pequeño ejercito, podría servirnos como apoyo desde adentro. — comentó Harry a su padre.

El Lord se quedó pensativo y después de un rato asintió.

El menor mandó a llamar a Draco y le explicó el plan. Tras asegurarse de que no compartiría esa información con nadie, le reveló su identidad como Shadow y su plan de reunir Sombras, algo parecido a principiantes mortifagos.

Para ese trabajo era necesario tener un líder, había escogido a Draco, para poder alejar las sospechas sobre él mismo, porque nadie podía conocer su verdadera identidad, así evitando arriesgarse y poner en peligro su misión y su vida.

De vuelta al colegio, empezaron los rumores sobre un nuevo grupo de estudio enfocado en duelo mágico. La mayoría de los estudiantes quisieron participar, pero Draco optó por entrevistar a los aspirantes, y gracias a Harry obliviar a los que no estaban interesados en aprender artes oscuras.

Después de una semana de selección, el grupo quedó conformado por una docena de Slytherin, seis Ravenclaw, 5 Hufflepuff y, para sorpresa de todos, un par de Gryffindor.

La primera sesión se desarrolló en la sala de menesteres, donde Harry estaba esperando con su ropa de mortifago y su rostro cubierto por la máscara.

—Buenas tardes chicos — saludó una vez que todos estuvieron presentes —No me conocen, pero algunos habrán oído de mi. Soy Shadow— dijo haciendo una pausa mientras los alumnos que habían escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre la nueva mano derecha del Lord, jadeaban sorprendidos.— Estoy aquí para enseñarles la Magia Negra, Artes Oscuras o como quieran llamarlo, pero no solo eso. Los prepararé para la guerra. ¿Todos los presentes saben en lo que se meten?— un asentimiento general hizo sonreír de satisfacción a Harry. — Muy bien, cada uno tendrá que hacer un juramento de silencio y de lealtad. No voy a permitir ninguna traición, si sucediera, los tendría que matar. — pasó su vista por todos sus alumnos, que al parecer estaban convencidos de lo que querían, pues nadie estaba dudando.

Le hizo un gesto a Draco que empezó a presentar a los chicos, mientras cada uno hacia el juramento necesario para pertenecer a las sombras; uno bastante parecido al que hacía su padre con sus seguidores.

Una hora después, luego de que los chicos terminaran el ritual, comenzaron con una lección básica.

Harry les enseñó lo que muchos años atrás, Bella y Lucius le habían dicho al empezar esa rama de la magia.

Tras explicar que era extremadamente importante empezar con hechizos sencillos y subir de a poco el nivel para no tener algún shock mágico, empezaron a practicar pequeñas maldiciones. Shadow se sorprendió de ver rápidos progresos en todos los estudiantes y pronto pasaron a temas más complicados.

Draco hacia un excelente trabajo manteniendo al tanto a todas las Sombras sobre las reuniones, que por motivos de seguridad, cambiaban de día y horario, y para mantener la coartada de su amigo, a los ojos del publico fue alejándose un poco de Gellert que, era sabido por todos, odiaba la magia negra.

A mitad de curso, el rubio fue llamado por su amigo a una reunión especial. Juntos bajaron a la cámara de los secretos, y llegaron a la gran sala donde siempre entrenaban, bajo la atenta mirada de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

—¿Qué pasa Harry? — preguntó al ver al centro de la habitación un circulo de runas.

—Vamos a hacer un ritual — contestó el otro acercándose a la zona marcada.

—¿Ritual?— cuestionó confundido.

—Si Draco, va a ser un ritual de vinculación. Vamos a ligar nuestras mentes, de manera que podamos comunicarnos cuando queramos con solo pensarlo. Además vamos a saber donde está el otro en todo momento.

—¿Por qué? No digo que no sea genial, pero no entiendo el motivo.

—Dragón, a veces eres tonto. Estamos en una guerra, lo mejor es poder estar siempre pendiente el uno del otro sin tener que perder la concentración. No vas a oír mis pensamientos, como yo tampoco los tuyos. Sólo funcionará si piensas en querer hablar conmigo.

El otro asintió no muy convencido y Harry empezó el ritual. Se desvistió y cambió su ropa por una tunica especial, que tenia bordadas runas, y le pasó otra a su amigo que lo imitó.

Al terminar entraron en el circulo y se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas; Harry empezó a hacer complicados movimientos con su varita, repitiendo encantamientos en latín y uno que otro en parsel (había descubierto que el lenguaje de las serpientes podían lograr un mayor poder a la fuerza del hechizo).

Una luz rojiza los rodeó y un instante después los dos se encontraban jadeando. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó mentalmente Harry al rubio, que contestó sin darse cuenta de que había funcionado.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a Luna White 29, ValeryVampire, Kuro-kun0414, Evil Tozos Sweet Dolly, Lucy Dei, Zelda Black7 y CANUTO POTTER.

Ya llegaron los mini-mortifagos xD


	21. Misión de prueba

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 21**

**Misión de prueba**

Llegó el verano, y Draco le informó a las Sombras que recibirían un traslador especial que los llevaría con Shadow, en la mansión del Lord.

Una semana después de haber arribado del colegio, su pequeño ejercito llegó ante su padre, que no dudó ni un segundo en ponerlos a prueba, organizando algunos duelos entre sus mortifagos más jóvenes y los de su hijo.

Para sorpresa del Señor Tenebroso, los niños tenían un nivel aceptable, a pesar de tener sólo un año de haberse adentrado en esa rama y felicitó a su hijo por eso.

—Tus chicos son bastante eficientes. — comentó una vez dentro de su estudio. —Quizás debas dedicarte a entrenar a los reclutas.

—¡Padre! Yo no quiero entrenar a nadie, necesitamos a esas personas para tener un grupo adentro para cuando llegue el momento de atacar Hogwarts. — replicó ofendido.

Su padre soltó una carcajada, y el menor entendió que sólo había querido enfadarlo, pero no hablaba en serio. Aliviado y enojado al mismo tiempo, se encaminó a la sala de reuniones, donde los mortifagos esperaban el regreso del Lord.

Todos se callaron cuando entraron padre e hijo y el primero empezó un discurso.

—Está noche pasaran por la ceremonia de iniciación, tomarán la marca tenebrosa y mañana tendrán la primera misión oficial.

Un chico Ravenclaw levantó su mano, pidiendo permiso para hablar. — Señor, no podemos usar las varitas fuera del colegio. — comentó tratando de no titubear.

—Eso ya lo sé chico. ¿Acaso crees que no lo había pensado? Además acabas de usarla en el duelo — siseó el Lord. Draco les había informado que las protecciones de la mansión impedían al ministerio detectar magia en menores, pero una vez fuera, era diferente.

Harry intervino — El Lord les quitará los hechizos de localización en sus varitas una vez que sean iniciados. No se preocupen por eso, nadie sabrá que han estado haciendo magia fuera del colegio.

Los chicos parecieron tranquilizarse antes eso, pero el Señor Tenebroso estaba enfadado y decidió enseñar a sus nuevos mortifagos su afición a la maldición cruciatus.

Cuando llegó la hora de la iniciación todos los chicos estaban presentes, algunos un poco temblorosos y otros, como Draco, con la cabeza en alto, orgullosos de estar ahí.

La ceremonia inició y después de los respectivos juramentos, todos fueron marcados. Algunos emitieron pequeños quejidos debido a la quemazón de la marca, un chico incluso chilló, pero la mayoría aguantó el dolor.

Cuando todo terminó, se acercó a cada uno, tomó la varita del mortifago y con un hechizo desconocido para la mayoría, quitó el localizador; al volver a pasar la varita, los menores la miraban tratando de buscar alguna diferencia, como si quisieran verificar que todo había salido como planeado.

Al día siguiente, las veinticinco Sombras, acompañadas por Harry, se aparecieron en un poblado muggle, donde tenían como meta sembrar el pánico.

Los chicos practicaron por primera vez las maldiciones sobre una persona y Harry estaba realmente satisfecho con los resultados, él no estaba participando abiertamente en la tortura y matanza, se estaba dedicando a observar las técnicas de sus soldados, dando consejos o corrigiendo cuando fuera necesario.

Algunas personas estaban retorciéndose en el suelo bajo la maldición cruciatus, pero entre los gritos de dolor, Shadow escuchó el claro sonido de la aparición. Seguramente eran aurores o la Orden tratando de parar la masacre.

Apuntando su varita hacia el cielo, gritó — Mordsmorde— y la marca de su padre apareció entre las nubes.

Esa era la señal para que sus Sombras activaran la marca y regresaran a la mansión Riddle, mientras Harry saludaba a los recién llegados.

— Aún están a tiempo para cambiar de bando — comentó a los miembros de la Orden — Todos sabemos quien ganará.

No esperó respuesta y apareció en el estudio de su padre, dándole las ultimas noticias y los recuerdos, para que pudiera evaluar su desempeño y el de los chicos.

—Hijo, deberías divertirte un poco en la misiones — opinó el Lord al ver la falta de participación de su heredero.

— Padre, mi prioridad es que todo salga según nuestros planes. La diversión viene después.

El Señor Tenebroso sonrió orgulloso, había criado al chico de una manera excelente.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a dark dragon Hades, Luna White 29, CANUTO POTTER, Zelda Black7, Evil Tozos Sweet Dolly, Lucy Dei, FlokesW y ValeryVampire.


	22. Ideando planes a futuro

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 22**

**Ideando planes a futuro.**

El Lord y Harry estaban en el estudio hablando sobre la inmortalidad, cuando el menor recordó algo que había leído en un libro.

— Padre, recuerdo haber leído que el elixir de la piedra no da un efecto permanente, ¿debes prepararlo seguido?

— Por supuesto que no, el hecho de tener un Horrocrux hace imposible que mueras, si le agregas el poder de la piedra.. Te haces inmortal.. Con una sola toma es suficiente.— contestó el mayor.

—Entonces, ¿también puedo ser inmortal? — preguntó Harry con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

El Señor Tenebroso lo pensó un momento, por un lado había la remota posibilidad que lo traicionara e intentara derrotarlo, por otro lado, si todo iba según los planes y ganaba la guerra, tendría a la persona de mayor confianza a su lado por siempre, sin necesidad de buscar cada siglo a alguien digno.

— Después de que ganemos la guerra. — respondió al final.

El adolescente asintió feliz, imaginando todo lo que podría alcanzar si no tuviera un tiempo limite, todo el conocimiento que podría adquirir, las destrezas; ahora entendía el afán de su padre por eso. En verdad era una idea atractiva.

—Padre, ¿Qué planeas hacer con el mundo mágico cuando ganemos?

—Cambios — respondió sencillamente.

Harry alzó las cejas —Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a que tipo de cambios.

"_No creo que se lo haya planteado siquiera__"_comentó Nagini desde su puesto.

El Lord le dio una mirada furiosa a la serpiente antes de contestar. — Debemos mejorar el mundo mágico, y eso significa no tener que rodearnos de sucios muggles ni de sangresucias.

Harry intervino —Aunque esté de acuerdo contigo padre, no creo que debamos matar a los sangresucias. — cuando vio a su padre estrechar los ojos y apretar la varita, decidió explicarse mejor. — quiero decir, aunque no nos guste, tienen magia, y si queremos aumentar la población de magos debemos aceptarlos. Quizás podríamos obligarlos a quedarse en el mundo mágico y a casarse.

Si solo quedan mestizos y sangre pura, en un par de siglos nos habremos extinto.

"_El niño tiene razón__"_ opinó el reptil.

— Podría ser factible, cuando llegue el momento, si se rinden y quieran apoyar la causa, podría perdonar su vida.— opinó el Lord después de un momento de silencio.

Harry esbozó una sonrisa, eso era prácticamente un si.

Durante la conversación tocaron otros puntos importantes, como por ejemplo, que seria necesario cambiar en el Ministerio, que leyes deberían ser redactadas, que cambios habría en Hogwarts y cuales serian las nuevas políticas con las criaturas mágicas.

El Lord tenía muchas criaturas entre sus seguidores, como dementores, manadas de hombres lobos, gigantes, y no seria muy conveniente perderlos como aliados y tenerlos de enemigos, por muy inmortal que fuera.

También empezar a planear como poder llegar a la victoria, era indispensable apoderarse del ministerio de magia, que según el Lord, había varios mortifagos infiltrados y no debía ser muy difícil. Los únicos lugares al que no tenían completo acceso eran el departamento de misterios y el cuartel de aurores, el cual suponía el problema mayor; no podía tener a los aurores en contra, necesitaba hacer caer al jefe.

Por otro lado también era necesario hacer caer Hogwarts.

El Señor Tenebroso no entendía como una simple escuela pudiera despertar tanta esperanza en la población, pero si Hogwarts caía en sus manos, no habría lugar en donde resguardarse de él.

Y para poder apoderarse del colegio, necesitaba quitar del camino a Dumbledore.

Para esa ultima tarea era necesaria la ayuda de su heredero, aún no sabia como podría hacerlo, si él mismo no había podido vencer al vejete, no creía que el chico pudiera; pero si, según la profecía, él podría ser derrotado por su heredero, quizás fuera lo suficientemente poderoso.

Dejó de divagar y empezó a crear un plan con Harry; necesitaban tener cualquier punto cubierto, no iba a permitir ninguna falla.

El chico empezó creando varios planes, en caso de que alguno de los anteriores no funcionara y cuando estuvieron de acuerdo, el Lord le pidió que entrenara a sus Sombras para esa tarea.

Alguien tendría que acompañarlo y los demás deberían estar cerca en caso de que algo malo sucediera.

Harry hizo ademán de levantarse pero su padre lo paró.

—Quiero que busques entre tus compañeros personas dignas de algún importante puesto. No quiero ningún incompetente en mi gobierno y será mejor que encuentres a alguien.

El adolescente asintió y salió de la habitación. En un par de días se terminaría el verano y regresaría a la escuela, podría empezar las tareas que le había encargado su padre.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a dark dragon Hades, ValeryVampire, Luna White 29 y Lucy Dei.


	23. Buscando prospectos

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 23**

**Buscando Prospectos**

Había compartido la información con Draco a través del vinculo, y junto decidieron enfocarse en los alumnos de la escuela, sin importar casas, grados o estatus de sangre.

Después de varios días de búsqueda, decidieron hacer una lista al Lord con el nombre de cada estudiante del colegio y en que área destacaban.

Draco empezó en su propia casa y encontró varios alumnos habilidosos en pociones como Cassius, Adrian y Millicent, y Daphne y Tracey en transformaciones, y se decepcionó mucho al ver que la mayoría de los sangre pura no tenían ningún talento especial, al contrario, algunos eran bastante mediocres; sin embargo, entre los más pequeños encontró a un chico, Malcolm, que era excelente en Runas y una chica, Astoria, muy buena en Aritmancia.

Harry también empezó a buscar en Ravenclaw, al principio entre sus compañeros. Terry era excelente en pociones, Lisa y Cho eran muy buenas en encantamientos, Marietta tenia muy buenas notas en defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ( Harry no sabia si calificar eso como algo bueno o no), Padma y Anthony, los dos prefectos, tenían buenas notas en herbologia. Para gran alivio del chico, la mayoría de los estudiantes de su casa tenían buenas notas al menos en una materia, encontró a un pequeño grupo que se interesaba por Astronomía, uno un poco más grande que destacaba en Aritmancia y Runas, un par de chicas que les encantaba la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y un chico de séptimo que tomaba Alquimia. Miró su lista y decidió dividir el trabajo de buscar entre los Hufflepuff y Gryffindor.

"Draco, necesito que investigues a los Huffies, yo buscaré entre los Gryffindor" le comunicó mentalmente.

Muy a su pesar, el rubio cumplió con la orden y estuvo observando a muchos de los chicos con ayuda de algunas de las Sombras, sorprendiéndose de que la gran mayoría fueran excelente estudiantes. Apuntó nombres y capacidades en su lista y esperó a que Harry tuviera la suya.

Harry también pidió ayuda al par de Gryffindor que estaba en su ejercito, por supuesto que durante una de las reuniones, para que él pudiera seguir en el anonimato.

Un par de días después, el par le entregó la lista y Harry decidió revisarla por si mismo antes de entregarla. Se sorprendió de ver que la sangresucia Granger era la mejor estudiante de toda su casa y que hubiera fundado una estúpida asociación para elfos domésticos, rió pensando en que diría su padre sobre eso, pero quizás podrían usarla para los derechos de las criaturas que tendrían que redactar en el futuro. Entre los nombres, se encontró con el de Longbottom, el chico que había compartido vagón con él en primer año, y no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido al ver que tenia un don natural en herbólogia; no era la mejor materia, pero pensaba que el chico era un inútil.

Le mandó una carta a Lucius, y él se encargaría de llevársela hasta el Lord. En su pergamino, había anotado rumores sobre los familiares de los alumnos, algunos de los cuales tenían algún pariente en el ministerio o en puestos importantes.

La respuesta le llegó una semana más tarde.

_Gellert, he recibido la información sobre tus estudios y no me hicieron gracia tus comentarios. Pero tu amiga cree que puedas tener razón, según ella, tienes buen ojo para esas cosas. Espero que sigas haciendo tus deberes._

_Nos vemos en las vacaciones de invierno._

Harry rió al leer la carta, era obvio que su padre se había contenido mucho y había escrito una "inocente" carta por si ésta fuera interceptada por el vejete. Estaba seguro que no le hacia ninguna gracia el comentario sobre algunos sangresucias que podrían ser de gran utilidad, pero como bien le había explicado anteriormente, se necesitaba hacer pequeños sacrificios si quería algo mejor para los magos.

También sabia a que se refería con "tus deberes". Seguir el plan para poder matar al director y debilitar las defensas del castillo, además de menguar la esperanza en la población que apoyaba la Luz.

Le comunicó las nuevas noticias a Draco y le dijo que avisara a su ejercito, faltaba muy poco para que todo iniciara y debían prepararse adecuadamente.

Al llegar a la sala de menesteres, repartió los grupos y simularon un duelo. Habían optado fingir ser niños asustados el día que llegara la batalla en la escuela, y al ultimo minuto, cuando los de la luz se vieran confiados y seguros, contraatacarían.

Era un plan perfecto, si sus chicos seguían así, muy pronto podría empezar todo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a Luna White 29, CANUTO POTTER, dark dragon Hades, Zelda Black7, ValeryVampire, Lucy Dei y Kuroshi 0414.


	24. Luna

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 24 **

**Luna**

Cuando Harry salió de la sala de menesteres, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie alrededor y quitó su disfraz, para regresar a ser Gellert.

Se encaminó hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, cuando se topó con una chica de su misma casa, pero que estaba un año por debajo de él.

— Hola Harry — saludó ella siguiendo su camino.

— Hola — respondió él, pero desorbitó los ojos cuando entendió lo que ella había dicho — Creo que me confundiste, soy Gellert.

Ella siguió con una expresión soñadora, y con una sonrisa le respondió — Lo sé, pero naciste siendo Harry.

Con un rápido movimiento puso su mano sobre la boca de ella, tapándosela para evitar que dijera algo más y la obligó a entrar en una aula en desuso.

—¿Quién eres? — siseó zarandeándola.

—Soy Luna, aunque muchos me dicen Lunática.— contestó con total calma.

Él frunció el ceño, y se recordó de esa chica solitaria y de los rumores que había alrededor de ella.

—¿Dónde escuchaste lo de Harry?

— Me lo comentaron los Torposolos.

—¿Los qué?— preguntó confundido, nunca había escuchado nada de eso.

— Oh, ahora mismo tienes en tus oídos, que no te confundan Harry, tienes cosas importantes que hacer.

El chico se quedó de piedra, esa chica sabia demasiado sobre él, y podría ser un peligro, aunque le intrigaba como podía descubrir las cosas de esa manera tan extraña. Quizás tuviera algún poder especial.

—¿Qué sabes?— preguntó al final, tenia que verificar que la chica no fuera un problema. Ella lo miró sin entender a que se refería. —¿Qué cosas importantes tengo que hacer?

— Eso ya lo sabes, no deberías preguntarme. Quizás deberías estar planeando el ataque, no creo que sea tan fácil.

Muy bien, esa chica SI era un problema.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso?— volvió a inquirir enfadado apuntándola con la varita.

— Ya te lo he dicho, los torposolos me cuentan cosas sobre ti. Eres muy interesante.

Dio un suspiro, no sacaría nada de esa chica, ¡ni siquiera se había inmutado cuando había tenido frente a sus ojos una varita a punto de hechizarla! Pero definitivamente investigaría el extraño don de la chica, podría ser muy útil en la guerra.

Tras asegurarse de que no revelaría a nadie su otro nombre, le prometió pasar un poco de tiempo con ella, siempre y cuando lo mantuviera informado sobre sucesos poco comunes como lo que había descubierto sobre él.

Draco le informó a su padre de que "tenia una novia", un poco celoso de que pasaba tanto tiempo con la chica; y la noticia le llegó al Lord, que no estaba para nada contento. Le ordenó regresar a casa en la primera visita a Hogsmeade y Harry no pudo negarse.

Cuando dos semanas después llegó a la mansión su padre estaba colérico.

—¿Cómo te atreves a poner en riesgo la misión? ¿Quieres que gane el vejete?— le gritó.

— ¡No! Escúchame, no he puesto en riesgo nada— intentó explicarse pero un hechizo lo golpeó y la hizo volar a través de la estancia, estrellándose contra un librero.

Harry se quedó estático, su padre jamás lo había hechizado a menos que fuera en un duelo, y la verdad le había dolido su actitud. Se levantó y se limpió la tunica con las manos, antes de fulminar con la mirada al Lord.

— Si no quieres escuchar, bien. No lo hagas, pero esa chica tiene un don especial, y pienso aprovecharlo.—Se dio la vuelta para salir del estudio, pero su padre selló la puerta.

—¿A que te refieres?

Aún de espalda, Harry sonrió, sabia que picaría su curiosidad.

—Habla de extraña criaturas que le dan información. Supo quien era en realidad desde el principio y que tenia una misión. De hecho, sabe que tengo que hacer sin jamás haber hablado con ella al respecto.

Ni siquiera mis Sombras saben quien soy, pero ella si. Dice que unos bichos raros le dijeron, y es la que me ha estado ayudando para averiguar si todo es lo que creemos.— hizo una pausa— además cree que todo saldrá según los planes, y yo confío en ella.

— Te estás portando como un débil. No deberías confiar en nadie. — le espetó el Señor Tenebroso.

—¡Tu confías en mi!— le gritó.

—Ya no.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a Luna White 29, Zelda Black7 y ValeryVampire.

Por fin apareció la famosa chica xD


	25. Ataque a Dumbledore

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 25 **

**Ataque a Dumbledore**

—Volverás a confiar en mi cuando te traiga la cabeza de Dumbledore— dijo Harry antes de salir azotando la puerta.

Regresó a Hogwarts enfadado, si alguien se atrevería a ponerse en frente, estaba seguro que le enviaría alguna maldición posiblemente mortal. Para suerte de los estudiantes, pudo llegar al baño de chicas sin ningún inconveniente y bajó a la cámara; necesitaba desahogarse y ése lugar era perfecto.

Después de haber destruido la habitación, se sentó a pensar en lo que había dicho su padre. ¿Confiar en Luna lo rendía débil? Él no creía eso, al contrario, alguien tan poderoso tenia que estar de su lado y no en contra.

Ya entrada la noche se encaminó a su torre y subió a su dormitorio para descansar.

Al día siguiente Luna se acercó a él.

— Va a ser esa noche— murmuró para que nadie escuchara.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si, te veo en el despacho a las 9.— respondió con una sonrisa y regresó a sus asuntos.

Media hora antes del encuentro, Luna le pasó un pergamino con la contraseña de la gárgola antes de salir de la sala común.

Harry avisó a Draco que se mantuviera cerca en caso de ser necesario, y se encaminó al encuentro del enemigo jurado de su padre.

Pasó la gárgola y entró al despacho, encontrándose con Luna sentada frente al director. Dumbledore se sorprendió de verlo y bajó la guardia, Luna aprovechó el momento para desarmarlo.

—Es todo tuyo Harry.— dijo saliendo por la puerta.

— Señor Riddle, ¿puedo saber que está pasando?— preguntó con falsa amabilidad Albus.

— No juegues conmigo, sé que sospechabas de mi. Aunque me sorprende que no me hayas reconocido. Snape y Lupin lo hicieron en la primera semana. — El director frunció el ceño. — ¿No recuerdas a mi madre sangre sucia y al auror?— no le gustaba referirse a James Potter como su padre, porque él consideraba el Lord como tal. — Estaban en tu orden.

Harry rió cuando Dumbledore abrió los ojos en sorpresa y entendió quien era — Tu estás muerto.

—Vaya, no me he enterado— dijo con sarcasmo. — Mi padre me ha asignado una misión y me temo que no tengo otra opción. — comentó con fingido pesar.

—Tu padre está muerto.— respondió el otro dejando de lado toda muestra de gentileza.

—Mi padre es inmortal— replicó él.

El director debió entender a quien se refería el menor. —Voldemort mató a tus padres.

—Eso ya lo sé desde hace muchos años.

—También te quería matar a ti. — el viejo disfrutó de ver sorpresa en el rostro de Gellert. — No me digas que no te ha hablado de una profecía.

El niño palideció un poco, seguramente estaba mintiendo.

— Veo que no te ha informado— dijo haciendo una pausa, regodeándose del desconcierto del chico — En fin, la profecía dice que eres el único que puede matarlo, por eso quería matarte, de hecho pienso que al finalizar la guerra, terminará el trabajo.

—¡Mientes! Soy su heredero, no va a matarme. No puede. — le replicó con una sonrisa sádica.

Ahora el sorprendido fue Dumbledore, todo el mundo sabia que, si un mago nombrara heredero a alguien que no tuviera ningún lazo sanguíneo con él, se vería incapacitado para herirlo de gravedad, ¿a que estaba jugando Tom?

— Me encanta nuestra pequeña charla, pero tengo un poco de prisa. Avada Kedavra.— murmuró y el rayó impactó sobre el cuerpo del vejete, que cayó sin vida al suelo.

Como prometió a su padre, trasfiguró lo primero que encontró sobre el escritorio en una katana, y con un rápido movimiento, decapitó al director y guardó la cabeza en un paquete, para enviárselo al Lord.

_Un pequeño regalo, no hubiera sido posible sin Luna, solo espero que te retractes y me indiques si quieres que siga siendo Shadow._

Leyó el pequeño pergamino y lo ató a la pata de una lechuza, mientras otra llevaría el paquete.

Esperó en su habitación a que los profesores descubrieran el cuerpo sin vida del líder de la Luz.

En la mañana, escuchó los gritos frenéticos de varios alumnos, seguramente habían encontrado el cadáver.

Iba saliendo de su dormitorio cuando un ave llegó con una nota.

_Nunca me retracto, y si, quiero que sigas con las Sombras._

Harry se carcajeó, eso era casi una disculpa.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a Fiore JW, Luna White 29, Zelda Black7, ValeryVampire, FlokesW y DanDY-21

Y Dumbly está afuera xD

Ahora una pequeña trivia:

¿con quién creen que se queda Draco?

Ya está escrito, pero tengo curiosidad en saber que opinan.. Así que les doy una pequeña pista..

-No está en Slytherin.


	26. El Ministerio ha caído

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 26**

**El Ministerio ha caído**

El colegio fue un completo desastre después de la muerte del director. Había quien decía que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se había infiltrado en Hogwarts, algunos sospechaban de que algún profesor debió haber tenido algo que ver, en fin, nadie se acercó a la verdad.

Mientras tanto el Lord había avanzado en el Ministerio. Algunos de sus mortifagos lograron controlar a personalidades importantes mediante la maldición imperio y, gracias a eso, habían podido quitar del camino a gente indeseada.

Lo único que faltaba era derrotar al Ministro, y Voldemort tendría el control del ministerio.

No era un trabajo demasiado difícil; el Lord entró al vestíbulo del ministerio seguido por sus mortifagos. La mayoría de los empleados se apartaron al verlos desfilar frente a sus narices, y unos cuantos valientes (o estúpidos, depende de cómo se le vea) empezaron a lanzar maldiciones a los hombres encapuchados.

Maldiciones volaron por todos lados, dejando a muchos heridos, pero ningún caído para ambos bandos.

Entre tanto jaleo, Voldemort dejó a su ejercito ocuparse del asunto y llegó a la oficina del Ministro.

Cuando Fudge lo vio, abrió sus ojos hasta limites insospechados, y empezó a temblar, mirándolo con terror.

—Te d-dejo el p-puesto — tartamudeó.

El Señor Tenebroso soltó una carcajada. — ¿Crees que no podría tomarlo por mi cuenta?

Alzó su varita y el tan temido rayo verde cruzó la habitación, golpeando el pecho del ahora ex Ministro.

Regresó al vestíbulo, y aplicando un "sonorus" dijo —El Ministerio es nuestro, Fudge dejó su cargo.

Todo quedó sumido en un incomodo silencio por algunos segundos, luego los mortifagos empezaron a festejar, mientras algunos miembros de la Orden desaparecían, seguramente para informar de lo sucedido a los demás.

Al día siguiente, los estudiantes en Hogwarts se encontraban bastante nerviosos. Cuando el profeta llegó, más de uno entró en pánico al leer las noticias.

_El que-no-debe-ser-nombrado se ha apoderado del Ministerio._

_Según algunos testigos, ayer por la tarde, Tu-sabes-quien, entró al ministerio y, después de una batalla, logró apoderarse del él. Al parecer Cornelius Fudge fue asesinado, aunque aún no se ha encontrado el cuerpo. Se especula que pudiera haber escapado para salvar su vida y dejar a Inglaterra a merced de los mortifagos._

Harry reprimió la sonrisa justo a tiempo, y optó por poner una expresión asustada en su rostro; aún no era tiempo de que los demás supieran en que bando estaba.

Sus Sombras quedaron imperturbables ante la noticia, sin demostrar emoción alguna. Algunos estudiantes estaban enfadados, y querían tomar medidas por esa injusticia.

—Profesora Mcgonagall — gritó la sangresucia Gryffindor. —Debemos hacer algo. No faltará mucho para que quieran apoderarse del colegio.

La mujer, ahora encargada de la dirección de Hogwarts, se levantó y silenció el Gran Comedor.

—Los alumnos que desean regresar a sus casas, pueden empezar a empacar y mañana podrán volver a sus hogares. Los alumnos que desean combatir en la batalla que se avecina se quedaran aquí en el Gran Comedor y entrenaremos un poco. Para los más pequeños, si alguien no tiene manera de volver, quiero que se queden en sus salas comunes y no salgan bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Los gran mayoría de los alumnos de quinto, sexto y séptimo curso, se quedaron ahí, listos para ayudar, mientras los demás iban a sus dormitorios.

Los profesores dividieron en grupos a los estudiantes y les hicieron practicar hechizos defensivos y escudos, además de algunos hechizos ofensivos para poder incapacitar temporalmente a sus oponentes.

Una hora después, Harry sintió su mente siendo invadida, y entendió que su padre quería comunicarse con él. "Vamos a entrar, quiero que tu y tus sombras empiecen a pelear como si en verdad estuvieran defendiendo el colegio"

Harry no dijo nada, pero le avisó a Draco y éste pasó el mensaje a los demás. Cuando su padre irrumpió en el castillo, también llegó la orden y empezó la batalla.

Los profesores encantaron a las estatuas para que defendieran a los estudiantes, pero no fueron un problema para el ejercito oscuro; con unos cuantos bombarda, tuvieron el camino libre. Lupin y Snape, en el lado de la orden, luchaban contra los mortifagos y, de vez en cuando, un hechizo golpeaba "accidentalmente" un compañero de la luz.

Los Gryffindor se lanzaban frente al peligro lanzando cuanta maldición recordaban, los Slytherin se quedaron atrás defendiéndose, mientras los demás trataban de defender a sus amigos y herir a los enemigos.

Las sombras empezaron a luchar contra los mortifagos, lanzando hechizos débiles, justo lo necesario para despistar a los demás estudiantes.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a CANUTOPOTTER, yumari, narusempai, Luna White 29, ValeryVampire, Lucy Dei y Fiore JW.

Les voy a dejar otras pistas..

¿con quién creen que se queda Draco?

-No está en Slytherin ni en Gryffindor.

-Es del mismo año que Harry y Draco.


	27. Rendición

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 27**

**Rendición**

Mcgonagall vio caer a otro auror y decidió poner a salvo a los estudiantes.

—Todos al Gran Comedor— gritó, mientras ella junto con otros profesores creaban una pared entre ellos y el otro bando. Los maestros se percataron de que estuvieran todos a salvo, luego dejaron caer su protección y corrieron hacia los estudiantes.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer profesora? — preguntó Granger. Ella no respondió, empezó a hechizar la puerta y al terminar, habló.

— Por lo pronto estaremos a salvo, solo se puede abrir desde adentro. Todos con sus varitas en mano.

Todos los estudiantes, incluidas las Sombras, apuntaron hacia la puerta, Harry, cuidando de que nadie lo viera, la abrió para su padre y éste entró.

El Lord caminó directo hacia la nueva directora aplaudiendo con lentitud, como si se estuviera burlando.

—Muy buena actuación hijo. Por cierto, me gustó tu regalo, la cabeza de Dumbledore está adornando mi escritorio. — comentó con una sonrisa sádica.

Todos se miraron entre si, sin saber quien era el traidor entre ellos, hasta que Harry, conocido en Hogwarts como Gellert, dio un paso al frente.

— Gracias padre.

Se colocó a su lado y llamó a sus Sombras. El grupo de chicos se posicionó junto con los mortifagos ( a los cuales ya se habían unido Snape y Lupin) ante la atónita mirada de los profesores.

—Creo que la batalla ya terminó — dijo el Lord.

—Y ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarnos a todos? — preguntó Mcgonagall.

—Por supuesto que no, Minerva. No quiero desperdiciar talento. Les estoy dando la oportunidad de unirse a mi.— respondió el hombre.

—Y si no nos unimos ¿Qué pasará?

—Eso ya lo sabes.

Nadie dijo nada por un momento, hasta que algunos chicos empezaron a acercarse, dando a entender que se unirían. Los nacidos muggles no se movieron, se quedaron estáticos en su lugar, así que Harry decidió intervenir.

—Granger, sería un desperdicio matarte. — comentó a la ligera.

Ella le dio un mala mirada y replicó — ¿Por qué unirme si luego me matarán? ¿Tengo que recordarte que mi padres son muggles?

Harry dio un suspiro y con una mano se apretó el puente de la nariz, tratando de no hechizar a la chica— Me importa una soberana mierda quienes son tus padres y no vamos a matarte. — contestó de mala manera.

— Voy a dejar claro un punto. Vamos a reconstruir el mundo mágico desde abajo, desde cero. Para que podamos ser como siempre debería haber sido. Superiores. Ahora, los que se unan a mi, tendrán protección para sus familias, en caso contrario, morirán. — comentó Voldemort.

—¿Todas las familias? ¿Sin importar su sangre? — cuestionó la directora del colegio.

El Lord asintió y siguió con su discurso. —Habrá muchos cambios y nuevas leyes. Todos, sin excepción, deberán seguirlas. En caso de que me desafíen, terminaran en mi sala de tortura.

¿Alguna duda? — preguntó sarcástico.

Nadie tenia la garantía de que lo que el Lord estaba diciendo iba a cumplirse, pero aún así se arriesgaron.

La guerra había terminado, y Voldemort había ganado.

Un par de días después de la batalla, Harry buscó a su padre en la mansión y lo encontró en la biblioteca.

—Padre — dijo interrumpiendo la lectura del otro. — ¿Cuándo podré beber el elixir?

—Dudo que a tu noviecita le guste la idea. — comentó burlón. Harry frunció el ceño, sin entender a que se refería, así que el Lord explicó — Tu te quedas joven y ella envejece y muere. Además de que no podrás darle hijos.

El chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca se había planteado que la poción dejaba estéril, pero ahora explicaría porque los Flamel no habían tenido herederos en seiscientos años. Pero a él no le importaba tener una familia.

— Luna podría tomar también — opinó.

—¡No!

—Pero padre, podría ser nuestra consejera para la eternidad, ella es muy útil y lo sabes.

El Lord ni se dignó en contestar, salió de la biblioteca enfadado y azotó la puerta. Harry se quedó pensando en la chica. Sí, definitivamente la volvería inmortal.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a Luna White 29, ValeryVampire, ,yumari, Mary y Sara Swan.

Por cierto, ya hay ganadoras para la trivia! XD

Luna White 29 (que me escribió en un PM) y Sara Swan.

Felicidades chicas :D ahora a pedir regalo xD

Voy a regalarles una viñeta (sí, algo cortito porque estoy un poco ocupada) sobre un personaje o pareja que quieran y también del genero que quieran (Drama, romance, etc..) :D


	28. Epilogo

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Capitulo 28**

**Epilogo**

Más de cien años pasaron desde la victoria del Señor Oscuro, y la comunidad mágica era irreconocible.

En el ministerio se habían creado nuevos departamentos, como el registro de los nacidos muggle y nuevas leyes, como por ejemplo, las nuevas reformas sobre las criaturas mágicas pensantes (como hombres lobos, centauros, etc) en donde tenían comunidades especiales para su especie y tenían que ser tratados sin discriminación.

Se crearon escuelas de educación primaria, en donde los hijos de muggles estaban obligados a asistir con el fin de adquirir los mismos conocimientos de los demás magos. Para hacer eso posible, Voldemort había creado un hechizo que detectaba sangre mágica desde temprana edad, y de eso se encargaban los empleados del registro.

Por consejo de Luna (si, al final el mocoso había logrado convencer al Lord de volverla inmortal) había integrado a los squib y a los padres de los nacidos muggle en la comunidad mágica, dándole empleos que ningún mago se atrevería a realizar, para poder estar con sus familias. Y había sido una excelente estrategia, porque desde que esa ley se había promulgado, no había habido ningún tipo de revuelta o protesta en su contra.

También entró en vigor una ley de matrimonio. Cualquier mago o bruja tenia la obligación de casarse antes de los 30 años , para las mujeres, y de los 35, para los hombres, con otro mago o bruja, sin importar el estatus de sangre, aunque los sangrepura seguían arreglando matrimonios entre ellos, como los Malfoy.

Para desgracia de Lucius, Draco había cancelado su contrato matrimonial con la menor Greengrass, y había terminado casado con Susan Bones, una Hufflepuff de su curso que había conocido durante sus practicas en San Mungo, y se había enamorado de ella.

Cada pareja casada tenia un lapso de tres años para engendrar al menos un hijo; al principio parecía una medida extrema, pero era necesaria para aumentar la población mágica y los involucrados finalmente la aceptaron. No era algo tan malo después de todo, podían escoger con quien casarse dentro del mundo mágico y sólo tendrían que tener un hijo lo más pronto posible.

Para gusto de los mortifagos, se crearon centros especializados de tortura, donde se podían encontrar muggles y algunos magos que habían cometido algún crimen grave, como traicionar al Lord. Azkaban había sido destruida y ahora los criminales tenían que pasar bajo la varita del Señor Tenebroso. Algo que nadie quería.

Shadow propuso crear comunidades enteramente mágicas parecidas a Hogsmeade, para evitar contacto innecesarios con muggles. Los nacidos muggles, una vez que eran detectados, tenían que mudarse a la nueva comunidad asignada y asistir a la escuela.

En cuanto a Hogwarts, el colegio no tuvo muchos cambios, aunque el más significativo había sido el cambio de la materia Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, por simplemente Artes Oscuras, y se había quitado la asignatura de Estudios Muggle, sustituyéndola por Costumbres Antiguas (era una materia donde se aprendía sobre las viejas costumbres de las familias de sangre pura, y era obligatoria para los sangresucias).

La vida era tranquila, y quedaba poca gente que recordara los viejos tiempos. Los más ancianos se habían acostumbrado a la nueva vida sin mucho problema y los jóvenes crecían conociendo las nuevas normas y siguiéndolas al pie de la letra.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que el mundo gobernado por Voldemort y su heredero no era el infierno que siempre habían imaginado?

**FIN**

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior

Gracias a CANUTO POTTER, Luna White 29, maximilian favian prewett., Fiore JW, yumari, Mary y Guest.

Ya terminó la historia, pero no se preocupen, voy a subir un Extra en la noche :D


	29. Extra

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Extra: Una plática con el Lord**

Luna se asomó por la puerta del estudio de Voldemort, buscando a su novio.

—¿Qué quieres?— espetó el Lord percatándose de su presencia.

— ¿Ha visto a Harry?— preguntó Luna con su usual aire soñador.

—No está aquí, fue a supervisar el entrenamiento de los nuevos reclutas— respondió fastidiado.

La rubia soltó un suspiro, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con el chico. ¡Un momento! Siempre podría tratar el tema con el Señor Tenebroso, a fin de cuenta le afectaba también a él. Sin hacer caso de la mirada fulminante del mayor, entró y se sentó frente al escritorio.

— Lamento informarle que su mansión está infestada de Nargles— dijo haciendo una pausa, Voldemort cerró los puños, tratando de mantenerse calmando ante la chica.— Debería ordenar que limpiaran mejor, hay muchos animalitos mágicos escondidos por ahí. Yo podría ayudarle a Usted, siempre lo hacia con mi padre.

—Los elfos domésticos limpian la mansión. Yo no. — murmuró entre dientes el mayor, al mismo tiempo que un tic nervioso aparecía en su ojo.

—Por supuesto— replicó condescendiente ella. — De todas formas colgaré algún amuleto por los pasillos. Y también le daré uno, en forma de collar.

El Lord rechinó los dientes por enésima vez, mientras la pluma que sostenía, se rompía en dos. Agradecía que la chica aún no tomaba el elixir de la vida, así que tendría oportunidad de matarla, por accidente, claro.

—¡Oh, casi se me olvida! Harry me comentó que el hechizo ya está listo, y quería darme la poción el fin de semana.— habló ella.

Voldemort palideció, sólo tenía un par de días para deshacerse de ella, o tendría que aguantarla por la eternidad. Repentinamente la idea de morir no estaba tan mal.

Su hijo había prohibido a Luna hacer un horrocrux, por lo que el elixir de la piedra no tendría efecto permanente; así que, después de mucha investigación, había creado un hechizo para absorber parte de su esencia, sin rasgar el alma. Pero el Lord no imaginaba que tuviera tan rápido el hechizo.

Como leyéndole los pensamientos, Luna siguió — No pensé que se tardara tan poco, además de que le dije muchas veces que no era necesario, sin problemas le entregaría parte de mi alma. Pero no quiso, y dijo " no quiero que pierdas tu inocencia". — El Lord lo escuchó sorprendido. Su hijo estaba completamente enamorado de la loca. Frunció el ceño ante ese descubrimiento. — Por supuesto que no entiendo que tiene que ver mi virginidad con eso. — siguió ella.

¡Oh Merlín! Esa chica lo volvería loco. — Luna, estoy bastante seguro que Harry quiere arrebatarte "esa" inocencia. — replicó hastiado.

—Como sea— dijo la rubia con un gesto de la mano quitándole importancia.— Volviendo al tema inicial. Los Nargles son un problema grave. Hay que limpiar la mansión.

El Señor Tenebroso, agarró la varita y la apretó fuertemente. Estaba pensando si era mejor lanzarle un crucio, y hacerla sufrir tanto como él sufría cuando la chica lo torturaba con sus tonterías, o lanzarle un Avada y terminar con todo. Ya después se las arreglaría con Harry.

—¿Por qué está confundido? Tiene los oídos llenos de torposolos.— comentó ella.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, antes de que el Lord pudiera maldecirla con una imperdonable, Harry irrumpió en la habitación.

—¡Luna!

—¡Harry! Que bueno que llegaste. Tenemos una plaga de Nargles. — empezó a explicar Luna.

—Por supuesto cariño, yo te ayudo con ellos.— contestó Harry dándole la razón como siempre hacía.

El chico encaminó a la rubia hacia la puerta, y cuando cruzó el umbral, miró a su padre, y articuló un "lo siento" sin pronunciar palabras.

Voldemort tuvo muchas ganas de golpearse la cabeza con el escritorio, pero se aguantó. Aún tenia muchos papeles que revisar, nunca se habría imaginado que ser el "Amo del mundo mágico" conllevara tanto trabajo.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que me acompañaron en esa historia, les mando un beso enorme para cada uno y nos leeremos pronto :D

Le dedico ese capitulo a Luna White 29, que fue la que me dio la idea para escribir eso xD


	30. Harry y Luna

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Regalo para Luna White 29 :D

* * *

Harry estaba sentado en una banca en el jardín de la mansión, observando a su chica mientras buscaba entre los arbustos algún bibbler maravilloso, una de las tantas criaturas imaginarias en las que Luna creía.

Viendo el rostro concentrado de la rubia, sonrió; no podía creer que alguien tan hermosa e inteligente te hubiera fijado en él.

—Harry, no encuentro nada— dijo soltando un suspiro derrotado.

—Vamos Luna, el sol se está metiendo, seguimos buscando mañana.— trató de animarla.

Luna soltó un ultimo suspiro y después sonrió, se acercó a su novio y le cogió la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y se encaminó a la mansión.

oOoOo

En cuanto Luna se quedó dormida, Harry se quedó unos minutos contemplando su expresión serena y angelical, apartándole el cabello con una caricia, para luego levantarse y, sin hacer ruido, salir de la habitación que compartían.

Cuando llegó al estudio del Lord, entró sin tocar, y una hora después estaba de vuelta en su dormitorio, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se desvistió y se deslizó entre las sabanas, acercándose al cuerpo de Luna para abrazarla.

Empezó a besarle el hombro descubierto, para después subir hacia el cuello.

—Harry— susurró ella, dándose la vuelta y quedado frente a frente con él.

—Te amo— murmuró el chico justo antes de besarla.

oOoOo

La pareja llegó a Newland, uno de los poblados nuevos que habían surgido después de la guerra; como cada semana, Harry tenia que inspeccionar cada colonia, asegurándose deque todos seguían las ordenes del nuevo régimen.

La escuela de iniciación a la magia estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo instruyendo a los sangresucia; los muggles y squibs se estaban envolviendo favorablemente en el nuevo mundo, por lo que la visita no duró mucho.

Al llegar a la taberna del lugar para tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla, el encargado se acercó con una carta.

—Mi señor, ha llegado eso para usted— le dijo haciendo una reverencia y entregándole el pergamino.

Harry lo tomó y pronunció la contraseña en parsel, haciendo que las palabras aparecieran.

"_Ya está hecho"_ leyó. El chico esbozó una sonrisa y desvaneció el papel.

—Amor, nos vamos de vacaciones a Suecia.— le comentó a su novia.

—¡Genial! Podemos buscar los snorkack de cuernos arrugados— le respondió feliz.

oOoOo

El aterrizaje no fue de los mejores, Harry casi se caía y Luna terminó vomitando sobre el chico de la central de trasladores, pero las vacaciones apenas empezaban, y Harry estaba convencido de que serian inolvidables.

La pareja se acampó en e bosque de Bjork, al norte del país, donde según Harry, le habían informado de un avistamiento de los snorkack. Luna había estado dando saltitos toda la mañana, ansiosa por irse de excursión y cuando finalmente decidieron empezar, ella salió corriendo de la tienda de campaña.

Caminaron durante horas sin encontrar nada y cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse, regresaron al campamento. Luna se desilusionó un poco, pero Harry rápidamente la animó.

—Acabamos de llegar, aún nos quedan varios días.

Al día siguiente, luego de buscar durante todo el día sin éxito, Luna le confesó algo a su novio.— Ya había venido aquí con mi padre, y no habíamos encontrado nada,— murmuró ella.

El tercer día, Luna no había querido salir, y Harry tuvo que arrastrar a la chica por el sendero. — Mira, aquí hay algo— exclamó el chico indicando con el dedo unas pisadas en el lodo.— parecen ser de un caballo o algo parecido, ¿no crees?

Luna desorbitó los ojos sorprendida. —¡Es un snorkack!— chilló emocionada, y siguió las huellas por todo el sendero, hasta llegar a un claro. En el medio, tres criaturas estaban pastando.

Luna se paró en seco, sacó su cámara mágica y empezó a tomar muchas fotografías. Los snorkack de cuernos arrugados, eran muy parecidos a los unicornios, con la diferencia que en vez de uno, tenían dos cuernos torcidos en la frente.

La rubia se acercó temerosa, con su mano temblando y el animal la olfateó, para luego acercarse y dejarse acariciar. Luna miró a Harry con una sonrisa radiante, y él se la devolvió.

El viaje terminó antes de lo planeado; Luna contactó con un zoomago y llevó a los ejemplares a una reserva inglesa, para después ir a buscar a su padre y darle una exclusiva para el Quisquilloso.

oOoOo

Harry estaba revisando los últimos reportes, cuando Luna entró. Se acercó para darle un beso y se sentó a su lado.

— Sé lo que hiciste— le comentó con una sonrisa.

—No sé de que me hablas— se desentendió él.

—Gracias— respondió ella.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo sabes.— Luna se levantó y se despidió, dejando a Harry pensando.

_Tiempo atrás_

Cuando llegó al estudio del Lord, entró sin tocar.

—Padre, necesito algo— dijo Harry. El Lord alzó la vista de un libro y arqueó las cejas. — Necesito que creas un snorkack.— le soltó de golpe.

—¿Disculpa?

—Por favor padre, quiero hacerle un regalo a Luna.— le rogó Harry .

—¿Por qué me lo pides a mi? — cuestionó Voldemort.

—Porque eres el único que podría hacerlo— comentó el chico seriamente, sabia que un poco de adulación serviría.

Cuando, finalmente, el mayor accedió , Harry salió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.


End file.
